Big time Lovers
by Lovebymusic
Summary: Luego de la separacion de BTR los chicos deciden iniciar una nueva vida pero los problemas no se han terminado y solo el amor podra triunfar. Jogan/Kogan
1. Descubiertos

_Big Time Rush y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nickelodeon_

Big time Lovers

Descubiertos

Ha pasado un año desde la separación de BTR, todo empezó cuando Gustavo comenzó con problemas arteriales más fuertes que lo incapacitaban, Kelly trato hacer lo posible para que ayudara a los chicos, lamentablemente Gustavo dejo de ser su productor musical. Griffin un día se presento con productores musicales y lamentablemente ninguno funciono con la banda lo que tuvo como consecuencia la separación de BTR.

Todos volvieron a Minnesota James tuvo una crisis emocional por unos días ya que su sueño se había frustrado, Kendall se rehusó a seguir estudiando y con el dinero que le quedo de la banda junto con la señora Kinght abrieron una pequeña cafetería que era atendida por los Kinght. Logan regreso a su casa donde aún seguía esperando la carta de alguna universidad con la aceptación para estudiar medicina. Carlos con su dinero abrió un lugar de baile donde era profesor además tenía pensado entrar en la academia de policías. Pero nada era tan perfecto como lo creen.

El despertador retumbo en la habitación despertando a Logan perezosamente se levanto de la cama a tomar una ducha, sus días normalmente comenzaban temprano.

Luego de la ducha fue al comedor donde estaba el Señor Mitchell desayunando y Hortence Mitchell se encontraba terminando de limpiar la cocina.

-Buen día –dijo logan mientras se sentaba.

Su madre le respondió de la misma manera y su papa simplemente le dedico un gesto con la mano, Hortense acerco el desayuno al chico y este se dispuso a comer.

-Logan- dijo el señor Mitchell- quiero que limpies el Jardín, saques la basura y ordenes el cobertizo para hoy –miro al chico-

-Disculpa papa –dijo logan mientras lo miraba- Hoy iba salir a la biblioteca por algunos libros e iría a visitar a Kendall.

-Ya dije lo que ibas a hacer hoy –hablo fríamente el padre-

-pero… -logan fue interrumpido-

-¿pero? ¡¿PERO? –Exclamo el señor- ¡LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE DI PERMISO DE HACER ALGO TERMINASTE EN ESA BANDITA Y AHORA MIRATE NI ESTAS ESTUDIANDO, ASI QUE CALLATE Y HAZ LO QUE YO DIGO!

Logan solo bajo la cabeza a su plato de comida y su madre solo miro la escena sin poder hablar no quería ocasionar un problema, el papa de Logan se levanto casi echando humo por las orejas y se fue.

Lamentablemente el dinero de BTR que había ganado Logan su padre lo tomo como "paga" ya que él fue quien le financio la ida a LA, el dejo a logan solo con cien dólares los cuales el aún conservaba…

A mitad de día Logan ya estaba terminando de limpiar el jardín, se dirigió a sacar la basura y luego tomo un pequeño almuerzo

-Logan si quieres cuando termines te puedo llevar a la biblioteca unos minutos –sonrío de forma amable Hortence-

-Gracias mama pero no quiero que se repita lo de hace un mes verte con un ojo moreteado fingiendo que se "cayo" un cuadro en la cara, no fue fácil para mí verte así –suspiro Logan- no quiero problemas.

Hortence no tenía ni idea de que decir sobre eso, ella sabía lo que sufría Logan al verla así ciertamente el señor Mitchell ha hecho violencia domestica desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora mas ya que se sentía frustrado porque su hijo para él era un don nadie, Logan nunca comentaba acerca de este problema ya que no quería que su papa fuera preso y no lo pudiera ver más aun sintiendo cierto rencor a su padre después de ver cómo le pegaba a su madre y varias ocasiones cuando intentaba meterse su padre también lo golpeaba.

Luego del pequeño almuerzo el moreno se dirigió al cobertizo que era un total desastre, tomo unos guantes, una escoba y empezó a limpiar las telarañas y claro también sacando las arañas a medida que lo hacía al terminar saco algunas cosas inservibles del cobertizo y las llevo a la basura volvió al cobertizo a terminar su labor al final ya era de tarde pero había hecho todo así evitaría la charla de su papa esta charla estaba llena de insultos y golpes. Entro a la casa y fue directamente a su habitación vio que tenía dos mensajes en su iphone, el primero era de Camille quien Logan extrañaba a montones, el mensaje era un saludo y le contaba sobre una audición que haría mañana y estaba bastante emocionada, pero Camille no era feliz del todo el día que los chicos se fueron de Palm Woods ella lloro un mar por Logan paso días tristes y llenos de soledad Palm Woods cambio mucho luego de la partida de los chicos del 2J hasta el regordete de Bitters lloro luego de su partida, quien iba a pensarlo el cambio que 5 personas incluyendo a Katie harían en ese hotel. Logan respiro hondo recordando entonces vio el segundo era de James

Loggie hoy te veo en el cobertizo a las siete de la noche espérame no sabes cuánto te he extrañado Logan Mitchell te amo

El día en que los chicos por decisión casi unánime se separaron James en medio de la tristeza pensó que tendría que separarse de Logan quien era el amor de su vida, así que tomo valor y le hizo una hermosa declaración de amor a Logan luego de haberlo invitado a la playa, Logan quedo sorprendido el chico y el sentían lo mismo, Logan confeso su amor al mismo tiempo y felices en medio de un atardecer en una playa de LA se abrazaron como novios y hasta la fecha aun continúan siéndolo, Cuando James tuvo las crisis Logan ayudo como pudo a superarla, James sentía un amor intenso además solo vivía para amar y cuidar a su Loggie cuando se entero de la violencia domestica que sufría logan se sintió triste al saber que no podía hacer nada ya que Logan se negaba a que el interviniera y saliera con algún golpe.

Logan emocionado sonrió luego de leer el mensaje y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, bajo a ver Tv estaba viendo un capitulo de Doctor House mientras esperaban que fueran las siete de la noche y tenia al menos una hora para compartir con james ya que su padre llegaba entre las ocho de la noche en adelante.

Cuando llego la hora el chico salió silenciosamente de su casa al cobertizo dio gracias a Dios por haberlo arreglado, sintió unos ligeros golpecitos y entonces entro James sonriente con una rosa en la mano

-Loggie –sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a su novio.

-Jamie –dijo Logan mientras abrazaba a su novio- te extrañe

- James acerco a sus labios a los de Logan para darle un tierno beso- no bebe te extrañe mas yo –acerco la rosa a las manos del moreno y sonrió- una rosa para lo más hermoso de mi vida.

-Logan se sonrojo y dio una risita- gracias mi amor –tomo la rosa- sabias que eres el mejor novio del mundo –logan miro a james enamorado-

-te amo –susurro James.

Entonces el alto paso sus manos por la cintura de Logan y lo beso al moreno le encantaba que hiciera eso así que el paso sus manos por su cuello siguiendo el beso, James empujo un poco su lengua en la boca de Logan para tomar el control, el más pequeño cedió disfrutando del beso luego se pego mas a James y comenzó a acariciar el cabello medio largo del chico, ante esto James sonrió y camino hacia una pequeña mesilla donde sentó a Logan y lo continuo besando.

A continuación la puerta del cobertizo se abrió de golpe y se escucho el grito ahogado del señor Mitchell quien presencio la escena para ahora conocer que su hijo tenía una relación amorosa con otro hombre.


	2. Una decisión

Una decisión.

-¡NO ES TU PROBLEMA!-gritaba el señor Mitchell- ¡YO HAGO LO QUE ME DE LA GANA!

Luego del grito se oyó caer un florero y al fondo una mujer llorando. El alboroto hizo saltar a Logan de la cama, se había quedado dormido y lo despertaron en el inicio de una pesadilla suspiro y busco su iphone entonces reviso y había un mensaje de james

"_Logan te espere por media hora y no llegaste me tuve que ir lo siento te amo_"

-mierda-susurro Logan.

Se había quedado dormido y no vio a James todo por culpa de hacer tantas cosas, además de eso había tenido la peor pesadilla que se imaginaba que su papa descubriera su secreto el miedo que le daba pensar que le hiciera algo a James o a él… Los gritos siguientes sacaron al moreno de sus pensamientos y entonces fue a la sala donde se desarrollaba la discusión, su papa se encontraba en una esquina y en el piso a su lado estaba el florero que ahora solo eran pedazos de vidrios, su mama estaba del otro lado llorando en silencio.

-Logan ve a tu habitación –su madre lo miro limpiando las lagrimas de su cara.

-Tú y esta mujer son iguales – el señor Mitchell señalaba a Logan- no son nadie.

El estado de ebriedad del señor no era normal casi se le podía ver en los ojos emborrachado que estaba, Logan también se percato que su mano izquierda estaba ensangrentada.

-papa estas ebrio cálmate –dijo logan en un tono bajo.

-mira niñito inservible cállate tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí y si estoy ebrio es mi problemas –se acerco a logan y lo tomo por el brazo de forma fuerte- y no voy a calmar ¡ENTENDISTE! –Zarandeo bruscamente mientras apretaba mas su brazo luego lo empujo y se fue a su habitación.

Logan chillo luego de que su papa se fue y remango la manga de su sweater y miro como los dedos de su padre se marcaban en su piel blanca, debido a lo blanco de su piel se estaba empezando a formar un moretón.

La mama del chico seguía llorando y veía el brazo de su hijo se sentía culpable de toda esta situación pero no era su culpa el alcohol hacia de las suyas con el papa de Logan lo convertía en un demonio técnicamente, en eso el dinero del chico era gastado en alcohol que su padre consumía casi diariamente o si no era usado para apuestas. Logan suspiro y ayudo a su mama a limpiar el desastre de vidrios en silencio como era de costumbre luego de una discusión todo permanecía callado ya que cualquier cosa podía alterar al Señor Mitchell, al terminar de limpiar Hortence se despidió de Logan con un beso en un frente, el chico respiro hondo varias veces.

El no era egoísta su pensar era que cuando trabajara de medico ahorraría dinero para sacar a su madre de esa casa y comprarle otra donde viviera feliz, pero pensar en esto lo hacía sentir mal pero ya mañana era jueves y el correo llegaba eso le daba un pequeño rayito de esperanza.

Logan se fue a su habitación con el mayor silencio posible, cerró la puerta tras él, a pesar de haber pasado esto varias veces no era fácil para el poder soportarlo, su mente le jugaba sucio varias veces cuando ocurría esto nunca descarto la idea de que su papa engañara a su pobre madre y el no podía hacer nada de nada no estaba a su alcance, no solo eran los engaños que su mente pensaba también estaba presente el pensar de que él no era un hijo deseado, aunque bajo lógica si lo era solo que no era nadie para su papa y eso significaba una frustración pero tenía oportunidades si trabajaba en la cafetería de Kendall podía reunir dinero y con lo suficiente irse con su mama lejos de ahí y cerca de alguna universidad pero a quien iba a engañar el rubio no le pagaría una fortuna y tampoco quería aprovechar de su amistad para quitarle dinero él era honesto.

El chico se acostó en su cama y encendió su ipod se dispuso a oír música, entonces coloco la canción "Paradise" de "Coldplay" se relajo haciendo los coros de la canción.

En la madrugada el sueño lo invadió, apago el ipod y se sumergió en los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana luego de una discusión o pelea del señor Mitchell, Logan no tenia responsabilidades ese día estaba libre por así decirlo, el chico tomo una ducha, se vistió con un sweater para esconder la marca que le había hecho su padre, bajo a la cocina y se encontró con que ninguno de sus padres estaba en casa y había una nota de su mama

"_Hijo fui a hacer unas comprar hay comida en el microondas y te deje dinero encima de la mesa pórtate bien"_

Como de costumbre la señora Hortence se iba a despejar la mente yendo de compras. Logan comió, tomo el dinero y salió de la casa.

Tomo rumbo a la cafetería de Kendall que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, mientras iba caminando paso frente a la casa de James y lo llamo.

-Hola Loggie –sonó la voz de James detrás del auricular.

-Hola Jamie –Logan sonrió- perdón ayer estaba cansado y caí presa del sueño ¿puedes salir de la casa un momento?

-Si claro –respondió rápido James.

-Bien te espero en la puerta de tu casa –Logan corto y camino a la puerta.

James fue rápido y abrió la puerta al ver a Logan se acerco y le dio un gran abrazo, logan hizo lo mismo de manera sonriente. Se quedaron así unos minutos, entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá.

-perdona ayer me quede dormido-Logan miro a James.

-Tranquilo bebe, no fue tu culpa –respiro hondo- de seguro fue tu padre que te puso a hacer cosas por toda la casa.

-Si exactamente fue eso, sabes que lo hago…

-Lo haces para no tener un problema con el –James término la oración- no sabes cuánto odio esto Logan es que la rabia me consume cada vez que recuerdo el día en que me contaste eso.

-Logan bajo la mirada- y también sabes el miedo que me invade cuando pienso que si te metes en el problemas salgas herido o no se –subió la mirada y vio los ojos de su novio- me prometiste que no te ibas a meter James y espero que cumplas eso.

-Obvio que lo cumpliré es un promesa y por nada del mundo la romperé Logan almenos de tu me des el permiso de romperla, Cambiando de tema ¿A dónde ibas? –pregunto James

- Pues ayer hubo un problema así que mi mama salió y me dejo dinero, me dirigía a la biblioteca por unos libros y después pasaría por la cafetería de Kendall –sonrió Logan.

- yo dentro de media hora debo ir al gym, tengo que entrenar a unas clientes –suspiro- aunque me hubiera encantado acompañarte –James hizo una carita triste.

-awww mi amor –Logan sonrió- Tranquilo estas trabajando yo entiendo, yo creo que hablare con Kendall para trabajar no se –se encogió de hombros- lo pensare mientras leo algo.

-Logan espero no lo hagas por quedar bien con tu papa –james puso una mirada acusadora.

-James – suspiro- mi papa no vale la pena pero aun así quiero hacer algo por un lado tiene razón no hago nada y con un trabajo tal vez…

-Puedas calmarlo –le continúo James.

-Sabes muy bien que todo es por mi mama –Logan respiro hondo- solo quiero ser feliz junto a mi madre es tan difícil eso.

-Mi amor serás feliz ya verás –james acaricio la mejilla del pequeño- lo conseguirás pero tienes que perseverar, sé que no soy el mejor con las palabras pero tienes todo mi apoyo Logan.

-Gracias –le dio un pequeño besos en los labios.

-De nada mi amor –sonrió- amor creo que ya es hora de que yo me vaya al gym –suspiro- si llego a estar libre en la tarde te llamo.

-entonces me voy a mi segunda casa –rió- está bien esperare tu llamada.

Se volvieron a abrazar y luego Logan camino a la puerta James abrió y salió.

-Adiós –el pequeño le lanzo un beso- te amo

-Te amo adiós –contesto James y cerró la puerta.

Logan siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca, llego al lugar y entro, se dirigió a la sección de medicina y miro algunos libros, tomo uno sobre misterios médicos, camino a otra sección ahí tomo otro libro matemáticas y algebra avanzada, mientras sacaba el permiso de su billetera para retirar los libros pensó en pedir un trabajo a Kendall no sería tan mala idea aunque no ganara mucho dinero podía reunir poco a poco para muchas otras cosas y aunque odiaría la idea si trataba de hacer feliz a su papa con esto, escucho que la bibliotecaria le hablo y el solo se limito a asentir, salió del lugar y tomo el rumbo a la cafetería de los Knight, ya con una decisión en mente…


	3. La cafeteria de los Knight

Hola de nuevo a todos y todas!

Primero que nada quiero pedirles perdon por mi gran gran ausencia lamentablemente mi lapto u portatil (de pende de como le dicen en su pais) se me daño no tenia el cargador de la misma y para colmo no habia respaldado la informacion de los caps, pero ya me asegure de respaldarlos en el caso que suceda algo!

mis mas Sinceras disculpas y bueno los dejo con el cap siguiente

Tal vez entre el Lunes y marte suba los capitulos siguientes!

Paz, Amor y Tertulia xoxo ~Love by music~

* * *

><p><strong>La cafetería de los Knight<strong>

…Con la decisión ya tomada.

Logan llego al lugar era medio grande por fuera tenía una gran aviso "The Big Café" el anuncio se destacaba entre los otros locales del lugar, ese proyecto familiar había resultado en un éxito para la familia Knight, por la ventanas se podía que el lugar estaba no muy lleno pero si con unos 2 o 3 clientes, por dentro las paredes estaban decoradas con posters de Hockey, jugadores, en una vitrina había unos palos de Hockey con un disco Logan dedujo que los palos eran de Kendall, las mesas y las sillas eran por un lado amarillo, de otro lado blanco y el último lugar de azul. En el fondo estaba la caja registradora y una barra hay estaba Katie, quien entregaba unas ordenes para llevar, Kendall estaba limpiando una mesa.

Logan se sentó en una mesa de la zona azul y espero a que Kendall se acercara, Katie desde donde estaba le hizo un saludo con la mano a Logan, el rubio se percato de la presencia de su amigo y se dirigió a donde estaba sentado.

-¿Qué hay Logan? –sonrió.

-Hey Kendall –se saludaron de manos- no mucho solo pasaba por aquí estaba en la biblioteca.

-¡wow! Qué raro estabas en tu segunda casa.

-Logan rio- si bueno es una costumbre para escapar de… ya sabes lo cotidiano.

En realidad Kendall sabía para que su amigo iba a la librería era su manera de alejarse de todo el tema con su papa y su mama, el rubio simplemente odiaba saber todo lo que pasaba Logan pero por respeto ni Kendall ni ninguno de los chicos se entrometía en sus problemas, ya que el moreno les pidió que se mantuvieran fuera de ese tema.

-Si bueno lo cotidiano aburre y tú encuentras tu propio mundo en la biblioteca.

-se podría decir que si… bueno cambiando de tópico ¿está la señora Knight? –Logan miro hacia los lados-

-Sí creo que si –Kendall miro al fondo donde estaba la barra ahí había una puerta que se abrió y salió la Señora Knight- es mas ahí viene

La señora Knight no había cambiado mucho en realidad su cabello ahora era de un rojo más oscuro y su cara solo tenía algunas líneas de expresión no muy notables.

-Hola cariño – La señora saludo a Logan con un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo estás?

-Buen día Señora Knight – Logan sonrió y correspondió el beso de mejilla- bien gracias y ¿usted?

-Bien igual algo ajetreada – voltio la mirada hacia Kendall- cariño necesito que vayas a comprar azúcar para el café dile a Katie que te de el dinero ella ya sabe – Kendall asintió y se fue caminando a la barra- Logan ¿quieres tomar un café o tomar algo?

-Gracias señora Knight pero no comí en casa –Logan suspiro.

-Logan te conozco ¿Qué tienes a ver cuéntame? – La mujer pelirroja se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente del moreno.

-Ya sabe el tema de mi papa y todo eso pero bueno también vengo a hablar con usted algo –el chico movía sus manos nerviosas por debajo de la mesa.

-Claro dime ¿Qué venias a hablar? –sonrió amablemente.

-Kendall desde hace mucho me ofreció un puesto aquí en la cafetería pero no quería aceptarlo porque no quiero aprovecharme de la hermandad y la confianza que tenemos, el ya conoce mi problema y entonces me imagine que iba a pagarme más y no iba a dejar que trabajara mucho. En tal caso me iba a sentir mal si él hacia eso e iba a renunciar –suspiro- por eso vine hoy a pedirle a usted el trabajo y que a la vez hable con Kendall para que no haga lo que ya le dije –logan subió la mirada a los ojos de la señora- y si lo hace por lo que soy eso me decepcionaría yo no cambie nada sigo siendo el mismo Logan Mitchell de siempre.

-La señora Knight miro a Logan- Cariño las puertas de esta cafetería siempre estarán abiertas tanto para ti como para los otros chicos ustedes son como mis hijos y no los puedo dejar a la deriva, Logan todos conocemos tu problema y queremos cuidarte, Kendall siendo el hermano mas allegado que tienes se preocupa por ti al igual que Carlos y sobre todo James y si vamos al caso ninguno tiene nada contra ustedes o contra lo que son, tienes razón ninguno cambio son las mismas personas que se conocieron hace años –sonrió- Kendall siempre mantuvo ese puesto reservado para ti creo que ya sabía que algún día ibas a venir por ese puesto así que estas abordo y hablare con el no te preocupes tendrás las ganancias de un trabajador normal e igual tu trabajo y horario, empiezas el lunes a las siete y media de la mañana (7:30 am) ese mismo día te doy tu uniforme.

-Muchísimas gracias Señora Knight –Logan sonrió ampliamente.

En el momento que el pequeño sonrió Kendall había volteado la mirada a la mesa y suspiro el extrañaba esa gran sonrisa que iluminaba la cara de Loggie de su querido Loggie…

Logan satisfecho con su respuesta salió de la cafetería comiéndose una rosquilla no se resistió a rechazarla, mientras iba caminando por la calle vagamente su celular sonó en tono de mensaje, el chico se detuvo y reviso el mensaje.

"_hola bebe, saldré un poco tarde del gym hoy el entrenamiento se extendió así que no podre verte en la tarde aunque no te dejare solo hoy por la noche te pasare buscando en la esquina de tu casa a eso de las 8:30 no faltes te prepare algo, te amo" _ James.

Logan sonrió alegremente por ese mensaje pasaría la noche con su novio y por un lado agradeció el hecho de que su papa se fuera al bar los viernes por las noche tenía el permiso asegurado, el chico cruzo una calle y se iba acercando a la tintorería de donde venia saliendo una figura alegre y conocida.

-Meteoro man –susurro logan y rio bajo.


	4. Escapada de Viernes por la noche

**Escapada de viernes por la noche**

Logan camino a donde su amigo quien lo esperaba sonriente Carlitos el cariñoso hermano de la banda el de los gatitos felices.

-Hey Loggie –Carlos hizo un gesto con la mano.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo meteoro man?-Logan sonrió

-Estaba buscando unos vestuarios de una presentación para mañana- sacudió los trajes que tenía en la mano izquierda-¿y tú?

-Oh bien ¿estás dirigiendo la presentación? –Logan se encojo de hombros- Todo igual vengo de la cafetería de Kendall pase por ahí luego de salir de la biblioteca.

-No, no para nada –Carlos miro a su amigo- Es de una amiga Nichole.

-Ella estudio con nosotros la recuerdo –Logan rio- era un verdadero desastre bailando.

-Carlos lo miro algo serio- Para que veas que no tanto ha aprendido mucho estoy impresionado de cuanto sabe sobre baile y pasos, tiene pensado comprarme el sitio de baile.

-Tal vez vaya a su presentación depende si no hay guardias en mi casa ya sabes, ¿quieres vender el lugar?

-Aun no me he decidido si, si o no es que tengo ganas de entrar a la academia de Policías pero a la vez ayer recibí un correo del equipo de Hockey para unirme a ellos como entrenador.

-Logan se sorprendió- Carlos es el trabajo perfecto harás algo que te gusta el Hockey no está mal puedes aceptarlo.

-Si es mi pasión pero me he encariñado con el baile estoy bastante confundido como podrás ver.

En todo este tiempo Carlos ha cambiado su forma de pensar de una manera drástica era más maduro aunque no perdía el toque de irresponsable.

-tienes que hacer lo que te diga tu corazón –Sugirió Logan.

-Buen consejo eso hare. ¿Logan me acompañas a llevar esto?

-Si claro Carlos no tengo más nada que hacer –Logan miro su Reloj- Es temprano aun para ir a casa.

Carlos y Logan caminaron hacia el auto de Carlos que se encontraba unos metros más abajo de la calle en la cual se encontraban, al llegar Carlos abrió una de las puertas traseras del auto e introdujo los trajes acomodándolos como podía, Luego los dos chicos subieron al auto y el más pequeño condujo hacia el lugar de baile.

Cuando llegaron Logan se quedo en el auto esperando ya que Carlos se lo había pedido en el caso de que fuera a la presentación todo fuera una gran sorpresa, por la ventana Logan diviso a Nichole era del tamaño de Carlos mas o menos con un color de pelo rubio oscurecido su tez era bastante blanca, era una linda chica y por alguna razón Logan sabia que Carlos sentía algo por esa chica.

Carlos salió del lugar se subió al auto y miro a Logan.

-Listo todo ahora ¿te apetece hacer algo? –pregunto Carlitos.

-Pues no tengo nada en mente. –respondió.

-Vamos a almorzar tengo algo de hambre yo invito…

-Mama ¿para qué me pediste que fuera por azúcar si ya había?

-Kendall –la señora Knight sonrió- Logan quería decirme algo lo presentía y no quería que estuvieras ahí solo fue una pequeña excusa.

-Kendall saco unas papitas de la freidora y las puso aparte- ya entiendo ¿y qué te dijo? –Miro a su mama intrigado.

-Quería el trabajo que tanto habías reservado para el –su mama cocinaba carne en un plancha- Estaba nervioso para serte sincera y me pidió otra cosa y necesito que la escuches bien. Logan quiere que lo trates con normalidad cariño, sé que es como un hermano para ti pero debes de dejar de estar siguiéndole los pasos cuidándolo como si fuera una porcelana, el se siente mal porque piensa que se va a aprovechar de su amistad u hermandad como quieras llamarle, lo único que te pido es que deje que trabaje normalmente solo enséñale todo y de ahí en adelante será solo Logan.

El corazón del rubio se acelero, Logan ahí todo el día con el trabajando no importaba el hecho del trabajo importaba más que iba a tener a su Loggie cuatro días a la semana por ocho horas solo para él. Solo robárselo ese poquito de tiempo a James para verlo y hablarle era algo maravilloso para Kendall.

-está bien mama respetare los requerimientos de Logan –trato que su voz sonara lo más normal que podía.

-Gracias por entender –suspiro- ahora vamos sirvamos los pedidos del almuerzo se están empezando a acumular.

Pasada las cinco de la tarde Logan estaba tumbado en su cama leyendo el libro de algebra que había sacado de la biblioteca, estaba concentrado en una ecuación hasta que al fin pudo comprenderla era fácil después de todo. Luego de esto marco la página por donde iba y cerró el libro. Carlos y el habían almorzado en un restaurante de Sushi luego de ahí el más pequeño llevo a Logan hasta su casa y se fue.

El ojinegro de Logan miro la hora y empezó a buscar que ropa ponerse para la cita, tenía que ser algo simple o algo casual, Cuando James decía sorpresa refería a un suceso el cual era todo un misterio y bajo ninguna circunstancia James lo revelaría según él era un código de sorpresa para novios.

A Las ocho y quince Logan estaba listo solo le faltaba salir pero su papa no se había ido aun, tenía que irse Logan ya estaba bastante nervioso si el viejo no se iba como demonios iba a llegar a su cita tenía tantas ganas de ir el pequeño trato de tranquilizarse y pensar en algo.

-Escaparme –susurro.

¡Sí! Eso era escaparse de la casa bien ya había avanzado pero como lo haría a pesar de que la casa tenía una puerta trasera llegar a ella se significaba pasar por un campo minado su papa lo podía oír o ver y se acababan sus planes, dio vueltas en la habitación mientras trataba de pensar qué demonios hacer entonces miro hacia la venta, sin meditarlo mucho la abrió y se sostuvo de uno de los barrotes de la misma entonces deslizo hasta el alfeizar aun sostenido del barrote, una figura negra se asomo de la ventana del al lado que la de sus padres, la adrenalina empezó a correr por la sangre de Logan mientras la figura se hacía más cercana dé repente en un instante un gato salto desde adentro de la casa, el moreno maldijo al gato una cinco veces, luego se posiciono en el alfeizar y salto hacia las masetas del jardín. Lo había logrado se había escapado de "prisión" antes de irse al encuentro con James, Loggie busco al gato quien estaba cerca del jardín y lo pateo luego de esto último se fue caminando entre las sombras nocturnas a la esquina donde lo esperaba su amado novio.

Cuando miro la hora el reloj marcaba las ocho y veintiocho de la noche bueno se había tardo pero por un bien, siguió caminando hasta la esquina, ahí espero y luego de cinco minutos apareció James en un flamante Mercedes Benz, si el chico había invertido bastante, Logan subió al auto y James sonrió.

-Hola bebe –le dio un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

-Logan hizo lo mismo- Hola Jamie ¿Cómo estas mi vida?

-Bien mi amor emocionado por que veas la sorpresa que te prepare – James rio- ¿Mi amor dónde estabas? Estas todo lleno de hojas

-No nada solo venia caminando, a lo mejor me cayeron de un árbol y no me di cuenta –sonrió, Contarle a James no era bueno se podía enfadar y no quería arruinar la noche.

-Bueno si tu lo dices, entonces vamos te esperan muchas cosas.

El Mercede Benz acelero y siguió por las calles nocturna mientras la pareja hablaba de que habían hecho en el día pero Logan obvio la parte del trabajo en la cafetería era mejor hablarlo más tarde…

* * *

><p>Hola Todos y Todas<p>

Como les prometi aqui esta el nuevo cap

Como veran hay una pequeña parte de Kendall proximamente traere mas cortos así pero con los demas

Peace , Love & Tertulia by ~Love by music~


	5. La Cita en La Cabaña

**La cita en la Cabaña**

Mientras iban en camino a la sorpresa que James había preparado, Logan recordó todas aquellas que ya habían pasado, sobre todo aquella primera vez donde los dos se encontraban nerviosos entre besos y caricias, todo sucedió seis meses atrás en la casa de James quien preparo todo para una noche amena, los besos y caricias fueron incrementando, los dos chicos excitados comenzaron a desnudarse, terminaron en la cama uniéndose apasionadamente y solo la luna era testigo del amor de estos amantes.

Logan miro por la ventana y vio que se acercaban a una especie de zona de Cabañas, estas eran las que usaban los turistas que venían a disfrutar del invierno haciendo deportes en la nieve como Descenso en trineo, Skyboarding entre otros eran variados ya que cerca había una montaña bastante buena para realizar los deportes. James estaciono el auto a lado de una de las cabañas, se bajo rápidamente y fue abrirle la puerta a Logan, el ojinegro diviso el numero de la cabaña y cuando la observo se dio cuenta que daba ese ambiente cálido.

James camino en silencio por un pequeño camino hacia la puerta de la cabaña y Logan lo seguía, James abrió la puerta para dejar de que el más pequeño pasara adentro observo la cabaña y vio que era cálida y bastante acogedora.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto James viendo a Logan.

-Si es muy linda, ya entiendo porque son famosas… Pero ¿cómo conseguiste una si solo abren en Navidad? –Logan se le quedo mirando.

-Yo entreno en el gym al hijo del dueño, hable con el hoy y antes de irte a buscar medio la llave de una de las cabañas, eso quiere decir que la tenemos para nosotros dos nada mas –Sonrió.

-Dios James, siempre preparas todo un mundo de sorpresas.

-Lose Loggie, son todas para ti mi amor para que tengas hermosos recuerdos de nosotros juntos –cerró la puerta tras él y luego abrazo a Logan.

-Logan se quedo abrazado a él- Gracias mi amor.

-no hay de que bebe –le dio un beso en la frente y se soltó del abrazo- bueno ahora veamos la otra sorpresa.

James camino hacia una puerta en la izquierda la abrió y entro haciéndole una seña a Logan para que lo siguiera y este cumplió, al entrar se dio cuenta de que era una especie de comedor, había una chimenea al fondo a la izquierda que se encontraba encendida, frente a la misma había unos sofás que lucían bastante cómodos también había una pequeña venta cubierta por una cortina de color Beige, del lado derecho había una mesa con una velas en el centro alrededor había bandejas tapadas y unos platos además había unas copas al lado de un vino que por las gotas que corrían de ella estaba bastante fría. James camino a una hacia le mesa y retiro una de las sillas para que Logan se sentara este fue y se sentó.

-Estoy sin palabras, me encanta todo –dijo Logan mientras sonreía y de nuevo le echo un vistazo a todo a su alrededor.

-Como veras esta es la justificación de los minutos tardes, tenía que asegurarme de que todo quedara perfecto para ti –se sentó en la silla frente a Loggie.

-Rio- Tu siempre preocupado, sabes que me gustan las cosas sencillas pero igual te felicito todo te quedo perfecto y gracias de nuevo.

-Logan Mitchell todo para ti tiene que ser perfecto te mereces esto y millones de cosas más –Acuso James.

-Lo más perfecto que tengo en mi vida eres tu James Diamond –Sonrió tiernamente Logan.

-Por eso y por muchas cosas más te amo Loggie mío, bueno ahora vamos a comer –Finalizo James.

El chico destapo las bandejas, en ellas había varias ensaladas de fruta y tipo Cesar, en otra bandeja había Raviolis* rellenos con carne en una espesa salsa de tomate con bastante queso reyado encima y por ultimo en una pequeña cesta había pan horneado con ajo, todo se veía apetitoso pensó Logan.

-Se ve todo delicioso –Dijo Logan.

James solo le dedico una sonrisa y cada se sirvió su plato, luego James lleno las copas de vino.

-Hagamos un brindis –Levanto su copa- Por nosotros.

-Por nuestra felicidad –agrego Logan.

-¡Salud! –choco su copa suavemente con la de Logan.

-¡Salud!-Contesto rápido y choco la copa.

Luego de esto empezaron a comer…

* * *

><p>-Así que Logan trabajara contigo –Dijo Carlos mientras miraba a Kendall.<p>

-Si exactamente – el rubio pasó su mano por el césped del jardín trasero de su casa.

-Supongo que debes estar feliz por esta noticia –Sonrió.

-Rio- Casi muero de un infarto de la emoción que me dio, tener a Loggie ahí para mí significa mucho Carlos –Dijo Kendall.

-Lo sé eres mi hermano te conozco de arriba a abajo –Suspiró- ¿no crees que te traiga problemas con James?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera había pensado en eso para serte sincero eso sería lo de menos me importa más Logan ahora y cómo comportarme delante de él –movió su cabeza negando- no hay nada peor que tragarse los sentimiento mas si vas a tener ocho horas al amor de tu vida contigo bueno indirectamente a decir verdad.

-Kendall tuviste la oportunidad y la desperdiciaste –Carlos lo miro- ahora no hay arrepentimiento James fue más astuto.

-Carlos maldición crees que no pensé decirle a Logan las millones de cosas que sentía por el –bufo- como decir a alguien que era casi mi hermano que lo amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo que era mi dosis de felicidad diaria, que su sonrisa me hacia feliz por horas.

-Pero Kendall ¿Por qué guardaste silencio? – Negó con la cabeza- Tarde o temprano conseguiría a alguien, además no sabes si Logan sintió algo por ti porque te apareciste con Jo, ¿No crees que usarla como escusa para tratar de olvidarlo era simplemente cruel? Te engañabas a ti mismo y a ellos dos.

-¡LO HICE PORQUE NO PODIA CARLOS NO PODIA AMAR A MI HERMANO! –Kendall se altero- no sabes el odio que le tenía a James cada vez que lo veía tan enamorado.

-Cálmate, Kendall soy sincero contigo porque te quiero pero Logan está enamorado de James y se ven bien unidos dudo que se separen –Sentencio Carlos.

-A veces te odio por ser sincero pero es así sin embargo Carlos García yo Kendall Knight no descansare hasta que Logan sea feliz conmigo –Finalizo algo alterado aun.

-Solo te aconsejare algo trata de no hacerle daño a Logan ya tiene suficiente –puso una mano en el hombro del rubio- Suerte Kendall y a pesar de que sea una locura tienes mi apoyo –bajo la mano y miro la grama- Kendall ¿Qué te dijo James esa noche que llegamos de nuevo a Minnesota?

-Kendall respiro Hondo- Que él ya sabía que me moría por Logan pero que me alejara de él para no ocasionar problemas, que ellos eran felices juntos –imito la voz de James- Loggie es mío –Kendall hablo normal- me dijo eso y se largo a paso triunfal como si yo iba a dejar vencer ¡Ja! Nunca me rendiré al menos que Logan me lo pida…

* * *

><p>Luego de que Logan y James terminaron de comer se sentaron en el sofá más grande a hablar un poco y miraron la madera de la chimenea arder.<p>

-Logan ¿Cómo esta todo con tu papa? –pregunto James en un tono calmado.

-Igual que siempre ni cambia ni empeora –suspiro- yo solo quiero que esa situación se termine.

-Logan yo ehm… Tengo una amiga en Harvard y ella te puede ayudar a entrar en la universidad sin necesidad de tanta espera, yo te puedo enviar allá y rentarle un apartamento a tu mama así estarás más tranquilo.

-No James –contesto en seco Logan- ni te atrevas a hacerlo, mejor cambiemos de tema ¿sí? No quiero que peleemos en plena cita.

-Está bien luego hablaremos de eso –contesto rápidamente James- y perdona por tocar ese tema en este preciso instante.

Logan lleno su copa de vino y la de James, le dio la copa y tomo de la suya en silencio, sonrieron… Media hora más tarde la botella estaba casi vacía y los dos chicos estaban casi entrando a la ebriedad.

-¿Sabes que más amo de ti mi Loggie? – James sonrió-

- no lo sé mi amor –Rio- amas mucho de mí.

-Sí pero una de las cosas que más amo son tus labios –contesto James.

Lo siguiente fue James acercándose a los labios de Logan para unirlos en un beso, primero fue lento hasta que Logan abrió su boca y el más alto pudo deslizar su lengua para intensificar el beso, sus cuerpos se acercaron mas en el sofá, James mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Logan y lo estiro un poco, el más pequeño contesto con un jadeo, sus cuerpos se unieron mas hasta que quedaron pegados, James enredo sus manos a la cintura del moreno entonces lo alzo y lo sentó en sus piernas, el moreno sonrió y volvió a besarlo mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de Jamie, el cuerpo del alto estaba presionado por el sofá ya que el pequeño lo acorralaba con su brazos mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

James metió las manos por debajo del sweater de Logan y acaricio su lisa espalda, Logan jugueteaba con los botones de la camisa de James mientras los iba desabrochando hasta que termino desabrochando la camisa, e James se levanto cargando a Logan y camino hacia la habitación, dejo caer al pequeño sobre la cama, se quito la camisa y la dejo caer al piso, se subió arriba de Logan quien lo veía mordiéndose los labios, James dedico besos en el cuello del moreno mientras le quitaba el sweater, cuando termino de quitarlo lo lanzo a un lado del piso y acaricio el pecho de Logan de arriba abajo, pellizco los pezones del chico provocándole un gemido, el gemido fue el interruptor que encendió la excitación de los dos chicos.

James se convirtió en otra persona lamio el pecho de Logan, chupando sus pezones dejándolos rojos ante su paso, Las manos de Logan como pudieron desbrocharon el pantalón negro del alto, en por el cual ya se notaba la excitación del mismo, lo comenzó a bajar hasta que el dueño de los pantalones se los quito y dejo al aire un bóxer verde donde se notaba su miembro erecto, James lamio el abdomen de Logan mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones, se los quito torpemente y los lanzo quien sabe a dónde, Loggie estaba en el mismo estado de James su miembro se marcaba atreves de la fina tela de su bóxer negro, James se levanto de la cama jalando a Logan para que se sentara, entonces tomo la mano del pequeño y la paso por su gran miembro que se encontraba debajo de la tela, el ojinegro mordió sus labios y subió la mirada a los ojos de James los cuales brillaban con una llama de pasión increíble, Logan lamio el abdomen marcado de músculos de James y bajo lentamente el bóxer, cuando lo quito por completo pudo ver la erección circuncidada de veintitrés centímetros, el pequeño lo tomo con su mano y lo comenzó a masturbarlo, el movimiento hizo que salieran sonidos guturales de su garganta, Logan paso su lengua por la punta del miembro y lo comenzó a meter en su boca lentamente después lo comenzó a chupar tratando de meterlo todo en su boca.

-Dios Logan –dijo en un gemido James.

Logan se limito a seguir chupando el miembro de James haciendo unos sonidos cuando el Pene de James llegaba a su garganta. James saco su miembro ensalivado de la boca de su amante lo tomo y comenzó a darle ligeros golpecitos en la lengua, Con la otra mano tomo la cabeza de Logan e hizo que el miembro entrara y saliera de su boca, en un momento que lo tenía ya adentro, se agarro del pelo del pequeño y le empujo todos sus veintes centímetros al fondo de su garganta, esto hizo que Loggie tuviera morder el glande de James para que lo sacara, James retiro su miembro y Logan tosió, la baba del pequeño corría por el miembro del alto.

-¿Te gusta verdad bebe? –Sonrió el alto lleno de lujuria.

James empujo a Logan sobre la cama y se arrodillo, doblo las piernas de Logan hacia arriba y las abrió dejando un espacio, james comenzó a lamer los testículos del chico haciendo que este jadeara, con su mano tomo el miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras chupaba y lamia sus testículos, después de unos minutos bajo sus manos a los glúteos de Logan y los abrió para mostrar la entrada de su pequeño novio, el alto escupió en la entrada del chico y luego se dedico a lamerla como su no hubiera un mañana, Logan arqueo su espalda y comenzó a gemir por las lamidas que hacia James, el cual repitió el proceso de escupir y lamer luego introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de Logan esto hizo que Logan soltara sonidos guturales y apretara las sabanas blanca bajo sus manos. En un instante James introdujo dos dedos en Logan y comenzó a moverlo de forma circular, tenía a Logan retorciéndose con la cara roja de excitación, James no resistió mas y le dio vueltas a Logan poniéndole de rodillas con las manos sobre la cama, abrió sus nalgas y ensalivo su miembro para metérselo a Logan.

Empezó con la punta y fue entrado más y mas, luego se comenzó a mover lento para después comenzar a moverse más salvaje haciendo chocar su pelvis contra los glúteos de su novio, el moreno sentía como el miembro de James entraba y Salí rápidamente haciéndolo gemir como un loco.

-¡Dios James! –decía Logan entre los gemidos

James se canso de esa posición y se acostó detrás de Logan, subió una pierna del chico y se posiciono para penetrarlo cuando lo hizo el pequeño comenzó a gemir de nuevo y esto hizo que James lo embistiera lo mas salvaje y fuerte que podía haciendo que sus veintes centímetros de virilidad se abrieran paso dentro de Logan, Logan se comenzó a masturbar la excitación y el placer se unieron para que eyaculara sobre su pecho y parte de la cama una gran cantidad de liquido blanquecino. James no resistió ver como su pequeño novio soltaba esa cantidad de semen eso lo volvió un salvaje y embistió mas fuerte a Logan haciendo que este sollozar y apretar fuertemente las sabanas que había debajo de él, James comenzó a tener espasmos y eyaculo dentro de su novio llenándolo, cuando saco su miembro algo del liquido salió de la entrada de Logan.

-Te amo –susurro el alto.

-Te amo mas James –susurro Logan.

Se acomodaron en la cama y se taparon con las sabanas Logan acostó su cabeza en el pecho de James y los dos cansados se rindieron ante el sueño


	6. ¿Por qué me mira así?

**¿Por qué me mira así?**

La luz del sol entro por la habitación y se poso en la cama haciendo despertar a Logan, el pequeño tallo sus ojos y bostezo, se levanto de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a James quien seguía profundamente dormido, Logan cerro las cortinas para que la luz no fuera a despertar a su novio.

El pequeño camino por la habitación buscando su ropa hasta que por fin la consiguió en un rincón no recordó cuando James se despojo de ella, se coloco su bóxer y el pantalón acto seguido fue salir de la habitación pero sin antes echarle un vistazo era bastante espaciosa y tenía una sola pero gran ventana tapada por una cortinas, pegada aun pared estaba un gran cama donde el chico alto se movía aun dormido, en las paredes había cuadros de fotos de la montaña o con poemas, entonces Logan diviso uno de los poemas que le llamo la atención.

_¿El amor para tres?_

_¿En realidad puede ser?_

_No lo creo yo aun lo pienso _

_Siempre fue de dos_

_El amor fue formado para dos _

_Un tercero dañaría el sentimiento _

_Rompería el mandamiento del amor _

_Sin embargo ¿Qué tal si siempre amaste a quien no debías?_

_La llegada del tercero no sería una perdida_

_Seria justificada por los sentimientos._

El pequeño pensó que era un lindo poema estaba lleno de reflexiones, pero esos dilemas de amor nadie lo podía responder quien entendería la locura del amor, Logan no siguió pensando en el tema y fue a la cocina de la cabaña era algo rudimentaria pero espaciosa, busco en la despensas y encontró café el cual se dispuso a prepararlo cuando ya estaba listo el olor a café inundo en el lugar en unos instantes.

-Buen día Loggie –Dijo James desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Logan sonrió y volteo- Buen día Jamie, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien mi amor ¿y tú? –Suspiró- tenía que despertarme yo primero y hacerte el desayuno esto no se vale.

-Pues gane yo, además, aun puedes cocinar el desayuno te dejo la cocina libre –contesto Logan- yo solo prepare algo de café para despertarme mejor.

-Mmm buen punto –asintió- pues yo prepare el Desayuno así que necesito que me dejes el espacio libre.

-Logan obedeció y se fue a sentar en un pequeño banquillo que estaba en la barra de la cocina- Listo toda suya la cocina chef.

-James rio- bueno cuéntame Logan ¿Cómo te fue ayer en la cafetería de Kendall?, no me contaste nada.

Pues no mucho hable con Kendall como dos minutos, luego hable con su mama… -Logan vacilo- y me comí una rosquilla luego fui con Carlos a almorzar como te dije.

-James se sirvió café en una taza y tomo un sorbo- ¿Solo eso? Qué raro como dijiste sobre el trabajo pensé que le ibas a preguntar.

-Logan suspiro- Bueno si hable con la señora Knight sobre el trabajo y me acepto y hablaría con Kendall de unos requerimientos para que yo pudiera trabajar bien.

-James miro a Logan- ¿Requerimientos? ¿Cuáles?

-Logan lo miro y le contesto- No pues nada que me enseñara todo bien ya sabes cómo es Kendall y que me dejara desenvolverme bien si andar encima de mí.

Logan dijo estas palabra sin saber que James siempre tuvo un inmenso odio a la forma en que trataba Kendall a Logan por que el estaba bastante claro en los sentimientos que el rubio sentía hacia Loggie ¡SU! Loggie. El alto siempre le ocultaba este odio a Logan para que no tuvieran ningún problema porque aunque él quisiera no podía romper ese vinculo entre ellos no podía, iba mas allá de su propia compresión era como si ese par hubiera nacido para estar juntos

-La cólera se apoderaba de James pero este mantenía la calma- Oh bueno espero que haga caso a tus requerimientos mi amor así puedes trabajar sin problemas.

-Si exactamente eso quiero –sonrió.

-Pues si te molesta algo solo dime –dijo en tono amable el alto.

-Tranquilo lo tomare en cuenta –contesto Logan.

Sin embargo Logan siempre ha tenido esa pequeña sensación de que algo no andaba bien entre Kendall y James, por un lado no se atrevía a preguntar y por el otro por alguna extraña razón inocente presentía que el problema era él. La tensión que sentía cuando estaban los dos presentes se podía cortar un cuchillo era increíble.

A mitad de mañana ya los chicos habían desayunado, vestido y preparado, ya habían salido de la casa y se dirigieron al auto, Logan subió después de James, unos minutos más tarde ya estaban saliendo de la zona de cabañas, cuando llegaron a la casa Logan, James lo miro.

-Listo mi amor hemos llegado a tu casa –sonrío.

-Si, quería estar más contigo pero ya debo ir atender mis cosas –Logan suspiro-

-Mi amor tranquilo esto pronto terminara ya verás –le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-el pequeño devolvió el beso- bueno ahora si ya –abrió la puerta- mi mama debe estar preocupada porque me escape

-¡Logan Mitchell! –James subió el tono de voz- ¡¿Cómo que te escapaste?

-Perdón lo siento tenía que –Logan bajo rápido del auto.

James trato de agarrarlo pero ya era tarde el pequeño ya se había bajado del auto riéndose de la expresión del alto, entro a la casa en silencio se dio cuenta de que su papa no estaba pero si estaba su mama.

-Logan por Dios llegaste –suspiro la señora

-Perdón, ayer tuve una cita con James.

La mama de Logan conocía los sentimientos del chico y lo acepto tal cual, el muchacho le tenía confianza y gracias a eso su confesión fue más fácil, ella le ofreció apoyo y le tendió la mano para que fuera como su confidente, así era más o menos el caso de James solo que su papa si sabia y aunque tenía problemas con esto quería a su hijo tal cual era.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pude haberte llevado.

-Pero mama mi papa estaba aquí y pensé que era mejor escaparme, además, tu sabes que yo no soy capaz de nada malo –respondió Logan.

-Mmm buen pero que no se vuelva a repetir –se encamino a la cocina sin antes decir- Carlos te dejo un sobre y no lo revise.

Logan, tomo el pequeño sobre y lo abrió dentro del mismo había dos entradas para la presentación de Carlos, Logan leyó la carta en voz baja.

_El Cupido asesinado._

_Usted esta cordialmente invitado _

_A disfrutar de la obra musical "El Cupido Asesinado"_

_Hora 9:30 pm_

_Lugar: El Sitio de Baile._

_Fecha: 19/8/2011_

_Invitación válida para 2 entras VIP de invitados (Tipo de Ropa: Formal)_

_¡Te esperamos!_

Logan rio, quería ver esa presentación musical y supuso que la música la había preparado Carlos, entonces iría con James de nuevo una cita cosa que lo hacía feliz.

* * *

><p>-Dime ¿Qué quieres? –Respondió una figura sentada.<p>

-Primero que nada gracias, vine a hablar un tema importante contigo –respondió otra figura sentada en otro extremo de lo que parecía una mesa.

-Bueno si tiene que ver contigo e incluye que me vengas a molestar ahorita aquí –Kendall bufo- ya sé que me dirás.

-Tal vez sepas no lo sé, lo que me importa es que te pongas limites con Logan –Respondió James- no me obligues a ponértelos yo.

-Logan, Logan –Kendall negó- James no tienes porque ponerme limites.

-Eso espero Knight no quiero tener problemas con el –respondió James mientras jugaba con un el dobles de una servilleta.

-Yo no te tengo miedo James, que te quede claro eso –Kendall lo miro con curiosidad- ¿Cuándo le dirás de Hawk?

-Si te refieres a mi carrera como solista, pronto se lo diré, ¿envidia?

-¡Ja! Si claro como no súper envidia –Kendall hablaba en tono sarcástico- ¿Cuándo le contaras que lo engañas?

-Los ojos de James se abrieron como platos- Maldito seas ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Ese es Logan quien cae en tu brazos rendidos, yo veo las cosas tal y como son James, a leguas se ve que le eres infiel.

James solo se limitaba a escuchar.

-Dime ¿Qué se siente jugar con alguien tan frágil como lo es Logan? –Continúo Kendall- James, él no se merece esto, tiene su confianza en ti y tú le haces esta cochinada.

-Ni a ti ni a nadie le tiene que importar lo que yo haga o no esa relación, en tal caso esa otra relación es pasajera yo amo a mi pequeño –miro a los ojos del rubio- sin embargo, se ve que tienes tiempo sabiendo esto entonces dime ¿Qué se siente mentirle a la persona que mas amas en este mundo? Porque a decir verdad tú eres su hermano y tenías que decirle sobre eso que viste o escuchaste hace tiempo existe un dicho ¿no? "entre hermanos no hay mentiras"

-No intentes jugar con mi conciencia, ¿crees que no se lo quiero gritar? –Puso una sonrisa irónica en su cara- hace tiempo que tengo ese nudo en mi garganta pero no soportaría ver a Logan sufrir más de lo que lo hace –Kendall se levanto de donde estaba- por culpa de un pendejo como tú.

James sabia que ahora corría cierto peligro si Kendall decía algo era el final.

-el chico más alto se levanto de su silla y tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Kendall- Te diré esto solo una maldita vez, Tu no lo puedes ofrecer nada a Logan el merece millones de cosas que tu ni siquiera podrías costear con este trabajucho, ¿Qué oportunidades en un futuro le puedes dar? Ninguna Kendall, así que mantente Callado por el bien de Loggie y por tu bien –empujo al rubio al piso- espero que te haya quedado claro.

James salió por la puerta trasera de la cafetería de los Knight ese había sido el punto de encuentro, el chico rubio se levanto del piso y la pequeña figura de Carlos salió del área de la cocina.

-Entonces lo que vi no fue mentira –dijo el pequeño.

-no lo fue, solo que Carlos la conciencia se me come lentamente, me siento un falso.

-Carlos suspiro- Kendall esta vez no sé qué decir, trata de no pensar en esto y vamos a la presentación así te distraes.

* * *

><p>Ya había caído la noche en el Lugar Logan se encontraba listo y solo esperaba a que James lo viniera a buscar había llamado a su novio unas horas después que le llego la invitación para decirle que tenían que asistir, hoy por suerte su papá se retiro temprano ya que tenia "asuntos que resolver". James llego a las ocho y cincuenta y cinco de la noche, Logan se despidió rápido de su mama y se fue directo al carro de su novio. No hablaron mucho solo se saludaron y se dieron el típico beso.<p>

Cuando llegaron al lugar James se estaciono y los dos chicos fueron a entrar entonces en la puerta se encontró a Kendall solo en la puerta viéndolo pero su mirada era odio, rencor y enojo daba miedo, siempre fue así la mirada del rubio enojado te infligía el miedo más raro de tu vida.

-¿Por qué me mira así? –susurro Logan pensando que sus requerimientos para el trabajo lo habían hecho molestar, se castigo pensando que era un idiota.

-¿dijiste algo? –Pregunto James.

-si, solo dije que todo se veía hermoso –contesto Logan aun pensando en la mirada de Kendall aun después de haber pasado por su lado.


	7. Primer día de trabajo

Primer día de trabajo.

James y Logan se fueron a ubicar en sus respectivos puestos VIP al cabo de unos minutos, el chico pequeño vio que Kendall entraba con Katie a unos puestos VIP también pero lo cierto del caso era que estos quedaban detrás de los de James y Logan, el chico rubio estaba teniendo una conversación bastante interesante con su hermana por lo que se podía ver, Logan seguía pensando en que el chico de ojos verde estaba molesto con él, sin embargo una conjetura le decía que era hacia James todo ese odio.

Las luces se apagaron y todo el público puso su mirada en las cortinas rojas del escenario que se elevaban, Logan ni siquiera miro la cantidad de público concentrado en el asunto que se venía llevando a cabo.

Comenzó a sonar un suave sonido y en el escenario varias personas comenzaron a bailar alrededor de un par de amantes que se encontraban mirándose, del lado del hombre había una mujer pelirroja vestida de negro su mirada era simplemente de odio y la mantenía fijada en el hombre el cual acariciaba la mejilla de su novia, del otro lado de ella había un hombre de cabellos castaños, con ropas que reflejaban que no era de un gran estatus social, el castaño veía a la mujer que tenia al frente con admiración y deseo, esa mujer era la que estaba siendo acariciada en la mejilla entonces la música cambio y el amante se levanto del suelo negando y agitando sus brazos, luego se quedo inmóvil y su amante se levanto haciendo un gesto de que lloraba y corrió a los brazos del castaño, el otro hombre fue rodeado por los brazos de la chica vestida de negro.

La amante se alejo del castaño llorando y todo se quedo oscuro, las luces se encendieron de nuevo con el inicio de un sonido triste que poco a poco se torno malévola, la amante salió ahora vestida con un traje de bodas que emanaba sangre desde su pecho a la altura del corazón, ella traía una navaja en la mano la cual agito reflejando la luz al público y luego comenzó una danza de vueltas y saltos, poco a poco descendió una escalera echa de nubes y la mujer corrió hacia ellas, de repente otro grupo de personas vestida como ángeles giraban alrededor de la escalera haciendo movimientos para distraer a la mujer de su objetivo pero fue en vano. Ella descendió de las escaleras y las luces se apagaron reinaba el silencio hasta que se escucho un grito y las luces brillaron con gran intensidad había gente o mejor dicho ángeles formando un círculo alrededor de la mujer, estos ángeles portaban arcos y sus cara tenían una ferocidad que resultaba atractiva pero algo te indicaba que eran muy peligrosos, la chica estaba en el centro del circulo con su daga apuntando a otro ángel muy parecido a los del circulo pero este tenía algo diferente su rostro era más fiero pero con cierta pizca de inocencia fingida con una sonrisa ponzoñosa también poseía unas grandes alas doradas que brillaban como soles y en sus manos tenía un arco listo para disparar la punta de la flecha brillaba roja reflejando peligro, súbitamente la chica corrió hacia el empuñando su daga entonces chocaron haciendo que sus armas cayeran lejos de ellos, los dos seres comenzaron una frenética y mortal danza que por alguna razón infligía miedo, el cuerpo del ángel de alas doradas cayo lejos del de la chica ella apresuradamente tomo el arco que estaba cerca de ella y disparo la flecha fue a tener en el pecho de ángel quien cayó muerto instantáneamente.

La mujer del traje de bodas había asesinado a Cupido, en medio de su odio. Otras figuras aparecieron de la sombras y la tomaron como una especie de prisionera, la arrastraron hasta los sombras de donde provenían, el silencio se prolongo unos minutos un grito desgarrador hizo a media audiencia llevarse un gran susto, la mujer corría escapando de las sombras hasta las luces en medio del escenario, su pecho era un hueco negro y sangrante le habían quitado su corazón al darse cuenta ella también cayó muerta. Las cortinas rojas descendieron y después fueron levantadas de nuevo, el hombre castaño sostenía el cuerpo de la chica aun vestida de bodas alrededor de ellos había como píldoras en el piso y varios frasquillos de pastillas, la mujer se había suicidado y en medio de su lenta muerte soñó con algo que todo los despechados sueñan matar a Cupido. El sonido era un piano triste, los ángeles feroces los veían desde cierto punto como con asco tenían otro nuevo ángel de alas doradas que resaltaba ente los demás y en un extremo alejado estaba el amante con la chica pelirroja quien se acariciaba el vientre en señal de que estaba encinta.

Cayó el telón finalizando la obra. Todo el mundo se levanto de su silla aplaudiendo otros aludidos, Logan pensó Nichole es una genio creó una historia verídica con una enseñanza.

-excelente –dijo James.

-Es un poco retorcida –respondió el chico moreno- pero si excelente la imaginación voló esta noche les debo una felicitación a los dos.

Luego de un rato ya la gente se había retirado del lugar aun comentando lo increíble de la obra algunos opinaban que era una sincera locura otros decían que en medio de ese horror había un mensaje nunca te hagas daño si te rompen el corazón todo era variado, eso escucho James junto con Logan. Carlos y Nichole aparecieron desde el escenario descendiendo por una pequeña escalerilla en los extremos.

-¿Qué les pareció chicos? –Dijo Carlitos sonriente.

-impresionante diez sobre diez toda esa locura te llamaba la atención –contesto Kendall quien caminaba con Katie hacia donde estaban reunidos los demás.

-Me alegro de que les haya gustado a todos –dijo Nichole satisfecha, su voz era semi dulce.

-En realidad tiene algo de locura pero si expresa verdades verídicas –agrego James.

-Si concuerdo mucho con James había tantas verdades en esa obra, expresaron realidades chicos –Dijo Kendall.

Y ahí estaba la tensión el aire era un mar donde las olas se empezaban a agitar por el viento, Logan miro a James y a Kendall en sus miradas había tantas palabras, sentimientos, tanto enojo que el pequeño no pudo descifrar nada.

-Me encantaron todos bailes –Comento Katie tratando de disipar la tención.

-fue un arduo trabajo y resulto de muy buenas maneras –Carlos miraba a Kendall- Bueno la historia no se escribió sola, rubio amigo nos echo una mano.

-Si es cierto pero fue poco una o dos páginas y ya –Dijo modestamente Kendall.

-Nichole sonrió- si tiene mucho talento, deberías dedicarte a escribir historias te iría muy bien.

-Tomara eso en cuenta –dijo la pequeña hermana de Kendall- nosotros ya nos íbamos ¿cierto hermanito? Tenemos que ayudar a mama a ya sabes qué.

-oh si cierto hermanita –suspiro- bueno chicos que tengan buenas noches adiós.

Los hermanos se retiraron, James entonces dijo lo mismo, tomo de la mano a Logan y se fue su pequeño novio ya sabía que el alto estaba molesto por alguna razón que aun no conseguía entender.

Camino a la casa de los Mitchell, el pelinegro comenzó a pensar ¿Por qué se comportan así? ¿Esto es mi culpa? No hallaba respuestas por ningún lado todo era más preguntas. Cuando llegaron los el alto se despidió fríamente y se fue, Logan entro a la casa y todo estaba oscuro sus padres dormían se lo imagino ya que la Señora Mitchell nunca se va a dormir si su esposo no llega. Logan tomo su iphone mientras caminaba a su habitación y escribió un mensaje.

_Hola Carlos perdona que te moleste ¿podemos hablar? – _Logan

El ojinegro se puso su pijama y se acostó esperando el mensaje.

_Hey Loggie, tranquilo no molestas y si claro que podemos hablar dime-_ Carlos.

Logan se sumió en chatear con su amigo.

_Aun no entiendo a Kendall ni a James hoy me pusieron nervioso cuando todo se tenso y lo peor es que me siento culpable de esta situación y yo ni siquiera sé si es conmigo todo este asunto _– Logan.

Si supieras Logan que tu eres el causante de todo este embrollo pensó Carlos.

_Pues si todo se tenso yo pienso que todo esto es raíz de que James cree que Kendall es el culpable de esto ¿Por qué no le preguntas a James a ver qué pasa? –_Carlos_._

_Te mentiría si te dijera que no le he preguntado pero todo es en vano me niega de que algo está pasando, otra cosa eso de las verdades me dejo pensante –_Logan.

_Bueno yo supuse que James por ser el casa nova tal vez le habían roto el corazón en alguna ocasión y no se puede que se lo haya comentado a Kendall y ya sabes cuándo te rompen el corazón quieres matar a Cupido –_Carlos.

Dios que horror mentirle a Logan pero debo hacerlo Kendall me prohibió decirle cual era la "verdad" de esta obra Carlos pensó mientras esperaba la respuesta.

_Mmm no había pensado en eso Carlitos parece razonable bueno le diste algo de sentido a mis locos pensamientos lo cierto del caso es que el lunes hablare con Kendall tal vez el si me diga algo- _Logan.

_Pues inténtalo no tienes nada que perder es una simple pregunta- _Carlos.

_Si bueno tienes razón entonces eso hare, por ahora me iré a dormir, mañana de seguro tendré mucho que hacer –_Logan.

_Buenas noches Logan descansa adiós – _Carlos.

Logan se acomodo en su cama y cayó dormido… A la mañana siguiente lo despertó el sonido del "noc noc" que provenía de la puerta.

-Buen día Logan, quiero que hoy limpies la biblioteca del salón, riegues las plantas y que laves mi auto. ¿Entendido?

-Buen día, si entendido.

Vaya forma de despertarse pensó el pálido, se levanto de la cama fue el baño, se ducho y se lavo los dientes, luego de estar vestido fue a la cocina, no estaba su mama ya que estaba en el club de tejido de la ciudad le llamaba mucho la atención hacer sweaters y bufandas era un buen negocio en invierno.

El chico comió mientras leía el periódico, al finalizar procedió a hacer sus actividades. El día culmino con Logan exhausto con ganas de no hacer mas nada simplemente dormir, ceno con mucho lentitud y se fue la cama antes de dormirse le dio un vistazo a su iphone y se dio cuenta de que James no le había mandado ni un solo mensaje cosa que llevaba haciendo varios días.

A la mañana siguiente a las seis y treinta de la mañana sonó la alarma que logan puso la noche pasada sin saber como el sueño no lo dejaba, el chico perezosamente se despertó y se alisto para irse a trabajar, su mama le preparo unas tostadas para el desayuno las cuales el moreno las comió rápido para irse a lavar la boca y poder ir a su trabajo estaba emocionado.

Camino por las calles lentamente, hasta que llego a las siete y veinticinco bastante puntual al entrar los tres Knight lo saludaron y la señora le entrego su uniforme el cual era una camisa con el logo de la cafetería un delantal con un talonario y un bolígrafo con el cual tomaría las ordenes. Kendall se acerco a Logan y hablo.

-Bien Logan te explicare de manera rápida como trabajaras –le Sonrió- y en cuanto a tus requerimientos me hubieses dicho igual los iba a cumplir.

-Logan se quedo pensando me está tratando bien como siempre entonces lo que vi el sábado… qué diablos hoy hablare contigo Kendall no me iré sin hacerlo- Bien explícame que debo hacer.

-Es así la zona amarilla me toca a mí y la blanca a ti si no te gusta esa zona solo dime y podemos cambiar en realidad la zona amarilla es más visitada que la blanca mi mama prefirió darte esa para que te acostumbraras al trabajo y bueno la última zona la azul son seis mesas tres para mí y tres para ti así es más fácil.

-Logan asintió escuchando al rubio- entonces serian nueve mesas para cada uno.

-Si exactamente entonces ¿listo? –dijo el rubio.

-sip bastante listo –dijo Logan sonriente.

-muy bien a trabajar –Contesto Kendall.

Y así fue abrieron el local y muchas personas empezaron a venir las mañana por lo visto eran bastante movidas, logan atendía su zona la cual no era muy concurrida, anotaba las ordenes y las llevaba a la cocina donde las colgaba en una pequeña cinta rotatoria que el chef valga la redundancia hacia rodar para ver las ordenes que preparar el nombre del chef era Víctor Thestron era como extranjero pero parecía que solo era hereditario pensó Logan.

Al medido día también hubo mucho, movimiento pero algo que le llamo mucho la atención a Logan era que Kendall casi que irradiaba de felicidad, en la tarde antes de cerrar la puerta de la cafetería se abrió.

-Hola-Dijeron al mismo tiempo dos chicas.


	8. Visita inesperada

**Visita inesperada.**

Hola-dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Ahí estaban Jo y Camille, que para los chicos eran problemas bueno aunque para Logan mas ya que Camille nunca asimilo que Logan fuera… Homosexual, en si para ella eso era un especie de broma que la cabreaba pero era obvio que entre James y Logan había algo antes de irse de Palm Woods ya muchos lo sabían.

Los cuatros intercambiaron miradas.

-Hola chicas –Dijo Kendall rompiendo el silencio.

-Hola Camille, Hola Jo –dijo Logan tratando de sonreír.

-Como están chicos –dijo la rubia de Jo sonriente.

-Bien terminando de trabajar, ¿y ustedes? –Dijo Kendall mientras dejaba de limpiar una mesa.

-Nosotras bien algo cansadas salimos a caminar buscando que comer y nos topamos con su cafetería –Dijo Camille.

-oh que suerte que la hayan encontrado –Logan suspiro- Lastima que ya yo me voy mi hora de trabajo finalizo.

-¿Qué? No seas aguafiestas Mitchell quédate un rato con nosotros –respondió la enamorada de Logan.

-Si Loggie no seas aguafiestas –Kendall puso una mirada amenazante, tomo por el hombro al chico y lo sentó en la silla de una mesa- traeré malteadas para todos –Kendall se retiro.

-Oh Logan cuanto te extrañe –Dijo Camille un tono de voz que reflejaba anhelo.

-ehm jejejeje pensé que Palm Woods había sido nuestra despedida –dijo Logan- y si también te extrañe.

-La chica puso su mano sobre la del moreno- los enamorados se extrañan a la distancia que hermoso ¿No Jo?

-Oh si tienes razón eso dicen de los novios –dijo la chica sin interés.

-pero hay un problema Camille tu y yo no somos novios –Logan sacudió la mano.

-Ay no vuelvas a empezar con eso Loggie yo te amo.

-Si vuelvo a empezar a mi no me gustan… Las chicas y sabes eso perfectamente tengo un novio y es James.

-dejen su maldita broma de que son novios eso es pura mentira-contesto Camille Furiosa.

-Sabes que ni idea para que viniste pero si fue por mí, perdiste el tiempo tú no estás enamorada solo piensas en mi como una obsesión –Logan se levanto de la silla- fue un placer verte Jo.

Logan se retiro del lugar aun molesto ¿Por qué Camille tenía que ser tan, tan idiota? Pensaba tiene que entender soy gay y ya amo con el corazón a alguien y se llama James Diamond pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba liberando parte de su enojo con la pobre chica, su enojo era porque desde ayer James ni señales de humo le envió a Logan no habían discutido ni nada pero aun así nunca se dejaban de hablar, James lleva un tiempo haciendo eso y lo odiaba era como si no le importara su novio. Logan se dio cuenta de algo olvido hablar con Kendall ah por el amor Dios se volvió a enojar, primero mi novio, Luego Camille y ahora la pregunta bien que me parta un rayo seguía pensando.

Logan paso el frente de la casa de James y fue a tocar la puerta, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que no había nadie, tomo un manojo de llaves que tenía en el bolsillo y busco entre ellas hasta que aparto una y abrió la puerta de la casa, James se la había dado en caso de emergencia entro al lugar y vio que en la mesilla había una nota.

_Logan si llegas a entrar porque no te avise me tuve que ir de viaje urgentes ocurrió un imprevisto con un asunto y no me dio tiempo de avisarte. _James.

No le dio tiempo de avisarme pero si dejo la nota pensó Logan definitivamente este no parecía ser su día de suerte y ahora con estas visitas de inesperadas, Logan sabía muy bien que Camille lo iba a acosar todo el tiempo que estuviera aquí bueno el chico rezo porque fuera poco no quería andar molestándose por ella ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas, Logan salió de la casa de su novio cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la suya cuando llego noto que solo estaba su mama y se encontraba tejiendo mientras veía el tv al sentir a su hijo en casa lo miro sonriente.

-¿Qué tal tu trabajo hijo? –Dijo dulcemente su madre.

-Hola mama, muy bien es sencillo pero me gusta –Logan sonrió.

-eso me alegra mucho, si quieres comer algo hay comida en el horno.

-gracias mama no tengo hambre pero cuando me de veré en el horno y ehm ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien tejiendo –contesto la señora Mitchell- Logan disculpa la pregunta ¿todo está bien con James?

-Logan miro a su mama y suspiro bien hasta ella lo notaba- pues en realidad no se fui a su casa y descubrí que esta viaje, bueno eso dice la nota que me dejo.

-por encima se te nota que vienes pensando en muchas cosas –su madre lo miro preocupada- si quieres decirme algo te escuchare.

-si vengo pensando pero tranquila puedo con esto –Logan camino a su habitación.

Horas más tarde el chico tomo un baño que lo relajo un poco y se puso a leer el libro de algebra que había sacado de la biblioteca entonces su iphone sonó, al revisarlo se dio cuenta que lo llamaba Kendall

-Hola –contesto el pequeño.

-Hey viejo, ¿Qué tal te pareció tu trabajo?

-Muy bien en realidad aunque ya sabes me falta adaptarme –Logan rio.

-Si bueno yo me tuve que acostumbrar rápido –Kendall suspiro atreves del auricular- pero tú tienes más tiempo para hacerlo así que aprovecha.

-Ok ok tomare ese consejo en cuenta y ehm… ¿Qué paso con las chicas? –pregunto Logan.

-Mmm pues Camille se puso muy ¿Cómo se dice?...

-Encabronada – el pelinegro termino la oración.

-Exactamente estaba muy molesta porque ella dice que usas eso como excusa para no estar con ella, no sé en realidad cinco minutos después se fue llorando con un drama y hable con Jo solamente.

-bueno ahora me siento mal por haberla tratado así –suspiro Logan- pero es que ah Dios ¿Por qué no termina de entender?

-No lo sé tal vez deberías hablar con ella tratar de que entre en razón puede ser una solución, bueno en una ocasión me dijiste que la extrañabas a montones.

-Logan medito y se dio cuenta que era verdad- pues si lo dije lo admito pero cuando hablábamos por mensajes se expresaba diferente como si hubiera madurado digámoslo así pero me di cuenta de que me equivoque para serte sincero siempre le habla de James es mas ella me preguntaba con iban las cosas y ahora que te digo esto no la entiendo.

-Dios que enredo Logan pero bueno ¿no crees que se te fue la mano con ella?

-si lo pensé después que mi fui le debo una es que bueno no ando bien, James ni siquiera me ha hablado en estos días y bueno me entere por una nota que me dejo en su casa que se fue de viaje y ando un poco molesto por eso.

-Kendall se puso colérico y trato de calmarse- Logan no tienes porque descargar tu rabia con ella por culpa de los demás.

Logan oyó como la puerta de la casa se cerraba estrepitosamente anunciaba la llegada de un padre ebrio.

-Kendall mañana hablamos, lo siento –el pequeño corto.

Entonces empezaron los coros de gritos y Logan fue a la escena.

-¡ES LUNES Y YA ESTAS BORRACHO, CLARO EL ALCOHOL NUNCA TERMINARA CON TUS PROBLEMAS NO ERES CAPAZ DE PASAR ALGUNOS MINUTOS CON TU HIJO POR IRTE CON TUS AMIGOTES A BEBER! –gritaba la señora Mitchell.

-¡¿MI HIJO? ¡JA JA JA DIOS ESE ES EL MEJOR CHISTE DEL DIA ESE PEDAZO DE MIERDA NO ES MI HIJO, MI HIJO ES UN MEDICO MUY FAMOSO QUE MURIO CON SU MAMA SE LE OCURRIO LA IDEA DE QUE IR A LOS ANGELES Y HACERSE FAMOSO CON SUS AMIGITOS ERA UN FUTURO Y AHORA MIRA SOLO ES UN DON NADIE QUE HOY ME ENTERE QUE TRABAJA EN UNA SIMPLE CAFETIRIA Y AL PARECER LO QUE ME FALTABA ES UNA ABOMINACION UN MALDITO HOMOSEXUAL! –Grito coléricamente el Señor Mitchell.

-YA BASTA MALDITA SEA LOS DOS –grito el chico moreno- MAMA BASTA YA DEJALO NO TIENE PRECIO HACER ESTO TODAS LAS NOCHES.

-SI DEBERIAS HACERLE CASO A TU HIJO PORQUE YA ESTOY A SEGUNDOS DE MAQUILLARTE DE PURPURA LOS OJOS.

La señora Mitchell salió por la puerta de atrás de la casa y Logan solo se quedo mirando como su papa se iba a dormir. Se paso la mano por la cara y las lagrimas no tardaron en florecer su propio padre lo catalogaba como una mierda y como abominación que éxito pensó sarcásticamente, odiaba llorar se sentía débil pero nunca puedes reprimir los sentimientos por completo siempre se escaparan algunos y luego no podrás contener a los otros, respiro hondo buscando la calma decidió no ir a molestar a su madre él nunca sabia a donde se iba luego de una pelea al parecer era como un lugar bastante privado para la mujer. El ojinegro se fue su habitación y se acostó quedándose dormido al instante las lagrimas contribuyeron a su fácil dormir.

En la mañana siguiente se dio una ducha, se vistió y se largo temprano de su casa decidió que comería en la cafetería así se los descontaran de su paga era bastante temprano alrededor de las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, cuando llego Víctor estaba abriendo la puerta trasera del local y el aprovecho de entrar.

-Buen día –dijo Víctor en un tono amable.

-Buen día Víctor –respondió Logan.

-Ya que estas temprano ¿me puedes ayudar en la cocina?

-Si claro que puedo solo que no se cocinar –dijo Logan.

-Tranquilo no cocinaras ven sígueme –contesto el cocinero.

Entraron a la cocina y el hombre le indico que fuera por unas cebollas, tomates y alguna que otra especia para preparar las cosas, mientras lo hacía le pregunto si quería algo de desayunar y el contesto que si, el chef cocinaba y preparaba el desayuno para el mismo y él chico. Cuando le dio la comida era un emparedado de jamón con queso y rodajas de tomate, el pequeño chico camino hasta las puertas del gran refrigerador y se sentó en una caja a comer súbitamente escucho como dos personas venían discutiendo y se metió en el congelador para que no lo vieran aun así escucho la conversación o pelea

-Jo no puedo seguir mas mintiéndote eso te dije –Kendall hablo- yo no siento lo mismo no hay química ni chispa no hay nada solo una amistad, me gusta otra persona, todo eso lo sabes desde que termine contigo.

-Kendall pero cuando tu besabas mis labios era un gran sentimiento que no alcanzo describir cuando me fui te pusiste triste podemos intentarlo sabes que si –dijo la chica rubia.

-Es que no podemos ¿Por qué te mientes a ti misma? Entiendes todo lo que te digo sabes por qué me pasa todo esto y no quiero saber nada del amor en un buen tiempo y tampoco quiero usarte para olvidar a otra persona como pretendía.

-Esta vez me rindo Kendall tu tomaste una decisión entonces, solo te deseo mucha suerte con ese problema que tienes y aunque te parezca loco pues aun tienes mi amistad –suspiro la chica.

-Perdóname Jo sé que soy un idiota pero no puedo seguir mintiéndote –finalizo el chico y luego se escucho la puerta trasera cerrarse- Dios ¿Por qué te amo tanto? Solo dame una razón para saber porque te amo tanto –la puerta del refrigerador se abrió Kendall se asusto ver cómo salía Logan de dentro del congelador- Logan, ¡LOGAN! ¿Cómo me das este susto?

-Lo siento –contesto el moreno- estaba buscando unas cosas para Víctor –Excuso, algo muy pero muy adentro del corazón de Logan le decía que había interrumpido el momento de una gran confesión de amor…


	9. Inicio de los problemas

**Inicio de los problemas.**

Hola de nuevo a Todos

He estado perdido, lo se y perdonen en serio he tenido unas semanas ocupadas y bueno mi laptop se daño perdí toda la novela, ahora en la pc comencé a escribir de nuevo al día con lo sucedido.

Quería decirles unas cositas.

1- Si quieren incluir un fan art hecho por ustedes bienvenidos sean solo déjenme saber en los reviews.

2- Quien este interesado en hacer una traducción de la novela solo díganme estoy dispuesto a dar permisos (Por favor no vayan a plagiar la novela)

3- Estaré esperando reviews de este cap

Sin mas que decirles los dejo con este pequeño cap y próximamente estaré subiendo los demás

PD: Prometo no perderme de nuevo

Peace Lovebymusic 3

* * *

><p>-Así que Logan casi escucha tu confesión de amor.<p>

-Si Carlos es la tercera vez que lo repito, salió de sorpresa y aparte que estuvo apunto de causarme un infarto –Dijo Kendall mirando como Carlos asentía en la pantalla de su laptop, los dos se encontraban hablando por Skype.

-Kendall sigo insistiendo en que deberías decirle lo que sientes, entiendo todo lo James pero la verdad es lo mejor.

-El chico rubio respiro hondo- Carlos no puedo decirle sobre lo que siento en cuanto a lo de James creo que tomare la decisión de decirle.

-¿Seguro Kendall? Supongo que sabes todo lo que podría pasar –Contesto Carlos- por cierto no he visto a James desde la presentación.

-Si lo se hable con Logan hace una hora y me comento sobre que lo extrañaba y yo ya sabes mordiéndome la lengua para no soltar todo.

-Siempre es lo mismo –el pequeño suspiro- bueno siguiendo el tema Kendall nunca me dijiste ¿Quién era la persona con la cual James engañaba a Logan? Me refiero ¿Qué chico?

-Kendall puso cara de pocos amigos- Carlos te dije que eso no lo ibas a saber hasta mas adelante.

-Pero vamos Kendall que te cuesta decirme sabes que soy una tumba todo esto lo has comprobado desde hace tiempo.

-Bien tienes razón, tienes derecho a saber sobre esto –Dijo Kendall mientras miraba la pantalla- recuerdas a la chica que llego unos días antes de irnos mmm Heather…

-Kendall fue interrumpido por un grito ahogado de Carlos- ¡¿UNA CHICA?

-Si una chica.

-Pero él es gay ¿No?

-No tengo idea creo que es bisexual, pero el punto es que llevaba el mismo tiempo saliendo con ella y con Mitchell

-Estoy totalmente impactado –contesto Carlos mirando a la pantalla con una expresión que era una mezcla de horror, sorpresa e impresión.

-Yo también lo estuve cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, yo no juzgo a James por si es bisexual o no… Mi problema es el engaño a Logan si él no le haría eso a nadie y cada vez me duele mas conforme pasan los días.

-Espera dijiste que era Heather la de Palm Woods ¿cierto? –Carlos puso los ojos como platos- ¡MALDICION SE QUEDO CON LA CHICA! … ¡DE NUEVO!

-¡Carlos! No es el momento para eso –Kendall lo miro serio.

-Bien perdón es que ya sabes.

-Si te quito a la chica.

-Hablando de eso ¿Qué paso con Jo y Camille? –pregunto Carlos.

-Pues Jo se fue hoy en la tarde envió un mensaje de texto para informarme, además, se despidió de mi deseándome lo mejor con Loggie y bueno Camille dijo que no necesitaba una disculpa por el trato de Logan y se fue la mañana siguiente bueno eso según lo que me dijo Jo antes de que habláramos sobre terminar y eso.

-Entiendo –el latino suspiro- Kendall acabo de ver pasar el auto de James por mi ventana.

-Oh así que llego, mañana veré a Logan con esa estúpida sonrisa, Carlos me debo ir a Dormir mañana será un largo día.

-Bien Kendall yo igual me debo ir –sonrió- que tengas buena noche y descansa.

-Igualmente Carlos y gracias por escucharme hablar tanto de Logan.

-El moreno rio-¡hahaha! No hay problema Kendall sabes que estoy acá para ayudarte y aconsejarte.

-Gracias y Kendall fuera –rio y apago su laptop.

Kendall camino hacia su cama y se acostó mirando el techo pensando en que hacer con todo esto su mente era un mar de preguntas sin respuestas.

-Debo tener pruebas y decirle la verdad… -dijo Kendall en un Susurro.

Tres días después…

-Se siente bien tener un día libre –contesto Logan mientras limpiaba una mesa.

-Katie rio- Si lo se, yo no he tomado un día libre desde hace un tiempo pienso que mi trabajo es sencillo.

-Si técnicamente es sencillo –Logan la miro- ¿Dónde esta Kendall?

-No lo se, en la mañana le dijo a mi mama que llegaría algo tarde al trabajo –Katie contesto- anda así desde hace tiempo misterioso.

-Logan suspiro- Si desde que regresamos él ha estado raro y bueno a veces siento que es mi culpa no se porque, igual no le he preguntado que le pasa.

-Katie lo miro- Pues yo ya le he preguntado, pero no me ha dicho nada solo dice que esta igual que siempre, primero pensé que era Jo pero lo descarte una vez escuche que discutían por teléfono y él dijo que ya no sentía nada, luego obtuve dos opciones puede ser que extrañe Palm Woods o que este molesto con James por culparlo de que la separación fuera su culpa.

-el chico se encogió de hombros- Me parece que la de James tiene mas sentido bueno el día de la obra los dos estaban tensos muy tensos tal vez sea eso existe cierta probabilidad.

-Katie suspiro- Bueno ya algún día sabremos que le pasa a Kendall por ahora es tiempo de abrir.

Logan asintió y fue a la puerta para colocar el letrero de "Abierto", unos minutos luego apareció la gente y gracias al cielo Kendall quien se dispuso a trabajar dándole un saludo con la mano a Logan quien se acercaba a una de las mesas de su zona.

-Buen día –dijo Logan a una chica de cabellos castaños que se acomodaba en su silla con cuidado ya que estaba embarazada- ¿puedo tomar su pedido?

-Hola buen día, ¿Logan? ¡Hola! Soy yo Heather no me recuerdas de Palm Woods –dijo la chica sonriente.

Kendall que estaba cerca de Logan escucho el nombre de la chica y sintió que su sangre se congelaba en sus venas, su corazón se detuvo por segundos que para el fueron horas su mente se aceleró Heather, Heather Tambers estaba en Minnesota la chica con la cual James engañaba a Logan.

-¡Kendall! Hola chico rockero –Dijo la chica.

_Esta cafetería solo atrae gente indeseable por el amor a Dios _Pensó Kendall antes de contestar.


	10. Logan abre los ojos

**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo chicos **

**:) espero les gustes es algo corto próximamente tendrán el otro **

**Espero disfruten el cap**

**Peace by lovebymusic :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan abre los ojos.<strong>

La Sra. Knight llamo a Kendall en el preciso momento.

-Hola Heather –Dijo el rubio- si me disculpan – este se fue rápido a la cocina a cumplir con su llamado el cual lo salvo de una mala situación.

-Heather Sonrió- Oh bueno Logan, tráeme unas tostadas francesas con ensalada roja y jugo de Fresa –dijo Heather mirando el menú- Estoy cuidando a mi bebe –dijo la chica y miro su pequeña barriga.

-¡Felicidades! –Respondió el chico moreno- Ya te traigo tu pedido –Logan fue hasta la barra- Víctor una orden de francesas rojas y jugo de fresas –Dijo el Logan usando los nombres claves para las comida de la cafetería.

Kendall espiaba por la ventana de la cocina todo lo que sucedía en la mesa donde estaba Heather.

-Hola Kendall –Contesto Carlos.

-Hola Carlos, Dios no sabes, Dios, Dios –Dijo Kendall desesperado.

-¿Esta bien? Kendall cálmate y explícame ¿Qué pasa?

-No me puedo Calmar Carlos, en el restaurante esta Heather, Carlos ¡Heather! –Dijo Kendall.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Mierda!...

-el rubio interrumpió a su amigo- Logan la estaba atendiendo y todo como si nada y no es lo peor de todo Heather esta embarazada Carlos, embarazada de James.

-¡¿Qué? Dios mio santo Kendall, esto no puede estar pasando necesitas decirla la verdad a Logan hoy no puedes esperar más, James llego al limite con esto.

-Lo se Carlos –Kendall suspiro- Estoy que lloro del dolor de ver como James se ha burlado de Logan de esta manera y la rabia me consume por lo mismo. Por lo que veo James no planeo esto ella se tuvo que venir incluida en el viaje.

A decir verdad todo este tiempo los cuatros chicos habían cambiado de manera drástica, Carlos era uno de los que había madurado pero algunas veces se le sale un poco de su locura antigua y James ahora era otro un desastre o en eso se convertiría.

Las horas transcurrieron igual que siempre, los clientes iban y venían hasta que llego el mediodía, hora en la cual los chicos tenían permiso de comer Kendall no pensaba en un almuerzo pensaba ¿Cómo iba a decirle todo esto a Logan?

-Kendy –Dijo Logan quien se acercaba al rubio- tenemos al menos veinte minutos para almorzar ¿Qué haremos?

-Kendall con toda la fuerza de su alma decidió que era la hora de la verdad- ¿Por qué no vamos a donde James? Me pareció verlo, así puedes visitarlo y cambiar un poco tu semblante.

-¿Lo viste? –Dijo el moreno poniendo esa sonrisa que Kendall odiaba tanto- Buena idea, vamos así podemos almorzar los tres.

-Ohm si claro yo te puedo dejar para que almuerces con el yo en serio no tengo mucha hambre –Nadie tendría hambre en la situación que se encontraba Kendall con un nudo en el estomago- Entonces vamos ¡Mama! Tomare prestado el auto ya vuelvo.

-Vale –dijo Logan- mientras enciendes el auto iré al baño un momento.

-Okey no tardes –Dijo Kendall quien se encamino al auto de su madre escribiéndole un mensaje a Carlos.

_Carlos es la hora lo he decido, es hora de que Logan sepa la verdad siempre tuviste la razón- _Kendall.

Encendió el auto y Logan subió rápido y sonriente, Kendall no podía hablar su lengua pesaba como una tonelada y sus labios estaba totalmente sellados, solo iba rezando que todo saliera bien, faltando dos casas para llegar a la de James, la sangre zumbaba en sus oídos, los nervios que tenían no era normal, ya estaban enfrente de la casa se James y su auto relucía en la entrada de la casa.

El chico rubio detuvo el auto y Logan se bajo seguido por el chico alto, el moreno saco su llave copia de la casa de James y abrió la puerta.

Los dos chicos caminaban a la sala para conseguirse con la escena a James sentado en el sofá sin camisa y arriba sentada en sus piernas estaba Heather quien tenía su sostén (Brazzier) a medio quitar, el chico y la chica se estaban besando como fieles novios casi esposos.

-¡Logan! –Dijo James horrorizado.

Logan tenia las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos y sus manos eran puños, la rabia y el dolor lo consumían por dentro.

-Kendall sácame de aquí –dijo el chico moreno- ¡Sácame de aquí! –grito y corrió afuera.

-¡Maldición! Logan bebe espera –Dijo James levantándose y tratando de alcanzar a Logan.

Cuando paso cerca de Kendall este le propicio un golpe directamente en el pómulo haciendo que el chico lindo cayera al piso, el rubio corrió al auto donde Logan estaba, el rubio subió al auto y condujo estaba impresionado, Logan acababa de abrir los ojos de la manera mas cruda.

-Logan él tiene un contrato con Hawk y él no te había dicho nada –dijo Kendall pero su voz era autómata con si no tuviera control de la palabras.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabias? –Dijo Logan.

-Desde unos días después que llegáramos desde Los Ángeles –Contesto Kendall.

-para el auto ¡Para el maldito auto! –Logan hablo enojado.

-Cálmate por favor –Kendall detuvo al auto.

-¡MAS NUNCA EN TU MALDITA VIDA ME VUELVAS A HABLAR KENDALL! ¿COMO FUISTE TAN MIERDA DE NO DECIME? ¿POR QUE ME VISTE LA CARA DE IDIOTA COMO EL MALDITO DE JAMES! –Las lágrimas corrían por la cara del chico mas pequeño quien se bajo del auto y camino sin rumbo.


	11. Las cosas están por empeorar

**Hola todos! **

**aqui esta el nuevo cap :)**

**PD: me puede seguir por twitter Lovebymusic_FF **

**peace lobyemusic :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas están por empeorar<strong>

Kendall y James se burlaron de mi, me vieron la cara de idiota ¿Cómo fueron capaces? Es que no entiendo yo no fui malo con ninguno de ellos siempre estuve ahí 24/7

Logan caminaba lleno de dolor, odio y tristeza, sentía como si su corazón fuera un vidrio de grosor fino y se estuviera rompiendo cada vez que recordaba como James se besuqueaba con Heather y para nadie era difícil imaginarse que la mujer estaba embarazada el chico lindo del grupo.

El día le cedió el paso a la noche y ya logan iba ya caminando a su casa, había pasado el tiempo yendo de un lugar a otro tratando de olvidar era imposible él le había entregado su corazón a James y este lo había usado como papel sanitario.

-Hijo de puta mas nunca te quiero ver –susurro Logan, cuando cerro la puerta de su habitación.

Se tiro en su cama y comenzó a llorar en silencio, el dolor lo azotaba con latigazos de hermosos recuerdos con James y de nuevo aparecía el besos entre memorias.

Pero Saldré adelante no puedo dejarme vencerme por esto, mi vida no ha terminado solo ha comenzado un nuevo capitulo con un nuevo corazón… Un corazón de piedra

-Soy un idiota fue muy apresurado Carlos debí planear las cosas y no ir a esa maldita casa así como así.

-Nichole miro a Kendall- Mira esto iba a pasar a mayores, me refiero a que James iba a seguir burlándose del pobre Logan e iba a ser mucho peor.

-Carlos suspiro- Si por un lado tienes razón Nichole, pero Kendall por otro lado también tiene razón es decir debió planear las cosas. De igual forma Logan iba a sufrir Kendall y tu iba a tener que decirle la verdad de todas maneras.

-La chica lo miro- Pero Carlos no creo que Logan hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma.

-Logan estaba muriendo en sus ojos lo pude ver y debe estar llorando quien sabe donde estará en este momento –Kendall respiro hondo- Carlos tengo el presentimiento de que algo esta por pasar.

-Son solo nervios Kendall tranquilo Hermano –Dijo el latino- mira ya son las diez de la noche, ve a tu casa y descansa tu mama debe estar preocupada, hare todo lo posible por comunicarme con Logan ¿si?

-Kendall respiro hondo- No dudes en llamarme y contarme.

El chico rubio, se fue aun preocupado imaginándose las cosas que una persona en el estado que estaba Logan pero el sabia que el no haría eso, era muy inteligente para tal barbaridades.

-Carlos me preocupa mucho esta situación de tus amigos- Dijo Nichole.

-Hoy planeaba decirle lo nuestro, pero así no se puede –el chico suspiro.

-¿Crees que Logan cometa una locura? No se digo Kendall me hablo un poco sobre eso y solo trate de calmarlo.

-en realidad no lo creo, Logan es muy inteligente como para hacer una locura, me preocupa es James en serio el si podría hacer cualquier cosa.

-Con una mano la chica froto su sien- vayamos a descansar ¿si? Debes esta exhausto mi amor.

-Si tienes razón vayamos a dormir.

Logan al día siguiente despertó con una gran jaqueca eran las diez de la mañana, se había quedado dormido alrededor de las dos de la madrugada aun pensando muchas cosas. Tomo una ducha larga deseando que el agua se llevara sus penas, al salir de la ducha se vistió, luego tomo su iPhone y vio que tenía numerosas llamadas pérdidas y mensajes de Carlos, James y Kendall.

Entonces leyó los de James

"_Bebe te puedo explicar lo que paso, no es lo que piensas" –_ James.

"_Logan vamos contéstame tu sabes que te amo bebe" –_ James.

"_Kendall te hizo entender las cosas mal, todo esto tiene una explicación, es un mal entendido" _–James.

"_si crees que soy el padre de ese bebe te equivocaste yo solo la ayudo a ella, bebe Logan respóndeme" _– James.

-Pura mierda –dijo Logan.

"_James yo no soy idiota entiéndelo, sé que ese bebe que ella espera es tuyo es muy fácil de entender, es tu amante así que no te mientas a ti mismo no niegues a tu propio hijo ya has caído muy bajo como para seguir hundiéndote James… no mientas mas y desaparece para siempre" _– Logan.

Los mensajes de Kendall y de Carlos era lo mismo para que él se comunicara con alguno de ellos había otro de Kendall pero no quería hablar mas con el así que lo elimino, solo que ese mensaje eliminado era muy importante.

Logan recordó que tenia una responsabilidad su trabajo en la cafetería de la mama de Ken… era mejor no recordar ese nombre por ahora así que Logan llamo a la cafetería.

-Hola buen día –contesto al teléfono Katie.

-Hola Katie… es Logan ¿Se encuentra tu mama?.

-ohm si ya te la paso…

-Hola Logan cariño –dijo la señora Knight.

-Hola Sra. Estoy bien… solo llamaba para informarle que renuncio al trabajo por muchas razones gracias por la oportunidad.

-Logan ¿Por qué renuncias? Mira si es por llegar tarde tranquilo…

-No, no porque en serio no puedo con el trabajo por ahora… Lo siento.

-¿Paso algo con Kendall?...

-No, no para nada es por otras razones –Logan corto.

El chico oyó como la puerta de la entrada se su casa se abría.

-¡Logan bebe! Estoy acá para pedirte perdón –Grito James.


	12. Verdaderamente descubiertos

**Hola Todos :D**

**Aqui esta el nuevo cap esta algo largo me inspire **

**PD: los espero en mi twitter Lovebymusic_FF **

**peace lovebymusic**

* * *

><p><strong>Verdaderamente descubiertos<strong>

Logan bajo corriendo las escaleras para echar a James, pensaba en muchos insultos para decirle hasta que entonces recordó, la noche anterior el auto de su padre estaba en casa.

Al llegar la puerta vio a James, a su padre y a su madre, James corrió hacia Logan y lo intento besar, en un momento estaba James posando sus labios sobre los del chico pequeño impregnándolo con un olor a licor y cigarros luego el chico alto y su asqueroso olor no estaba, Logan no la había empujado era su padre quien tenia a James tomado por el cuello de la camisa.

-Todo era verdad –dijo el papa de Logan- ¡TU ERES UNA ABERRACION UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LA FAMILIA NO TE MERECES NI LA VIDA LOS MALDITOS HOMOSEXUALES COMO TU HAN DAÑADO AL MUNDO CAMBIANDO LA ETICA Y LA MORAL DE LA GENTE, PERO CLARO LOGAN SIEMPRE FUISTE MIERDA PARA MI Y AHORA POR SIEMPRE LO SERAS!

-Yo amo su hijo señor hágalo entender –dijo James con un hipo.

-La señora Mitchell miro a su esposo- Cálmate esto se puede solucionar podemos ir a la iglesia y aun psicólogo.

-Este muchacho no tiene salvación él es una mierda un insulto a la moral. Siempre te lo dije.

-¡Logan no es una mierda! –Grito James- Él es un chico maravilloso ustedes no se han dado la tarea de conocerlo y usted señor es la mierda por golpear a una mujer y a su hijo por alcohólico ¿Cree que Logan se merece esto?

El padre de Logan se enfureció y golpeo a James en el rostro entonces igualo al otro pómulo de James el cual estaba de color purpura… Todo sucedió muy rápido, Logan se movió al frente se su padre para protegerlo fue como una reacción de protección ante el puño que James había soltado contra el Sr. Mitchell pero cometió un grave error Logan ya hacia de escudo a su padre y recibió el golpe directamente en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios, su cara se volteo a un lado y Logan se tambaleo.

El chico pequeño solo sintió el impulso de correr y lo que hizo mientras escuchaba ser llamado por su nombre pero simplemente corrió a hasta perderse a lo lejos.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos de su casa, se encontraba en un parque, se sentó en un banco que tenia viste directamente a un lago donde varias aves nadaban exhortas al mundo que las rodeaba, el chico dejo sus lagrimas correr, James era un maldito por excelencia, lo delato con sus padres era su peor pesadilla que ellos supieran que él era gay luego de tanto tiempo protegiendo a James y ocultando su relación el mismo idiota a quien el protegió lo delato había roto aquella promesa de atacar a su padre y no fue el quien termino recibiendo el golpe ¿Acaso James podría ser mas aborrecible? se pregunto Logan para sus adentros.

* * *

><p>Nichole se encontraba en el consultorio de su ginecólogo como era de costumbre mensualmente iba.<p>

El sitio estaba algo lleno, la chica que entro cuando ella apenas llegaba aun estaba adentro y había transcurrido bastante tiempo, al parecer era una emergencia por tanto tiempo que llevaba eso pensaba Nichole.

Por fin la chica salió del consultorio y Nichole supo en ese mismo momento que era Heather de solo verla cuadraba con la descripción que le había dado Carlos, cabellos con tonalidad roja, de estatura media con pequeñas pecas en la mejilla, era perfectamente como se la imagino la cara de Heather estaba demacrada y su barriga de embarazada estaba algo desinflada.

Nichole entro al consultorio cuando el doctor le hizo una seña amable para que entrara, se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio del ginecólogo, sobre el escritorio habían varios papeles y carpetas, la chica sintió curiosidad por ver que decía se percato que era un historial medico, señalaba que la chica que había estado ahí había tenido un aborto natural a causa de depresión. Nichole se quedo sorprendida.

Estoy cien por ciento segura de que esto es a raíz del problema de Logan y James

Pensó la chica, entonces se puso a pensar sobre el presentimiento que había tenido Kendall el día de ayer ella solo pensó que Kendall estaba paranoico o nervioso por Logan sin embargo ella creía mucho en el echo de la supersticiones.

* * *

><p>El reloj marcaba la una y treinta de la tarde, Kendall se encontraba trabajando distraído pensando en su Loggie y en todo lo que había pasado, además, las palabras de Logan las cuales se habían tatuado en tu mente "mas nunca me vuelvas a hablar en tu puta mi vida" esa frase ardía en su mente y lo hacia débil, pero no quería mostrar su malestar ya que luego su hermana y su madre iban a preguntar y no quería responder preguntas por ahora.<p>

Mientras esperaba un platillo decidió revisar su teléfono al instante vio que Logan no había leído el mensaje mas importante, suspiro furioso de si mismo echándose la culpa de todo, llevando el platillo que había estado esperando vio pasar a James por el frente de la cafetería con la camisa sucia al parecer había tenido una pelea, tenia un aspecto terrible. Kendall entrego el platillo y salió de la cafetería haciéndole una seña a Kelly de que ya volvía. Cuando miro la calle por donde había pasado James lo vio parado en un poste unos metros mas allá, el chico rubio se acercó a él.

-El karma si que te ha golpeado fuerte James –Dijo el rubio.

-Ahora no estoy para tu idiotez –James lo miro- ¿Crees que no sé que hiciste esto apropósito? Sabias muy bien que iba a pasar si abrías la boca y aun así seguiste y no te importo nada ahora mira como esta Logan mal por ¡Tu culpa! Pero de seguro ya se revolcaron juntos te aprovechaste que me había ido para metértele por los ojos a Logan ¿Por qué estaba juntos ese día? Me pregunte y entendí estaban teniendo sexo en el refrigerador de esta maldita cafetería y luego lo llevaste a mi casa para hacerlo sufrir.

-Eres un cínico James Logan no sufre por mi culpa –Dijo Kendall reflexionando el hecho de echarse la culpa a si mismo- Toda la culpa la tenias tu James, lo engañaste ni siquiera le dijiste de Hawk puedo apostar que fuiste a los Ángeles para reunirte con el traicionándonos traicionando a Gustavo y le cereza del asunto fue encontrarte con tu embarazada amante ¿No es cierto James? –El rubio lo empujo- Retira lo ultimo que dijiste ¡Retíralo!

-Si eso exactamente fue lo que paso Kendall, eres un chico inteligente, llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de convencer a Heather que abortara y no retiro lo ultimo que dije tu y Logan son unos malditos putos y tu eres una marica de closet.

Kendall sintió las sangre que corría por sus venas hervir, hizo su mano un puño y golpeo a James tirándolo al piso se sentó sobre su abdomen y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara, el mas alto logro tirar a Kendall aun lado y se levanto dándole una patada al rubio en el estomago, el rubio se quejo y se levanto tosiendo, James se acercó y lo golpeo partiéndole el labio. Kendall tomo a James por el cuello de su camisa y comenzó a golpearlo con la rodilla en el estomago.

-Esto es por Logan –le dio un rodillazo- es por tratar de matar a tu propio hijo –le dio otro con mas fuerza y lo tiro el piso para darle una patada por la espalda.

Antes de que pudiera darle otra patada unos brazos lo jalaron a un lado.

-¡Kendall! ¡James! ¿Qué demonios les pasa? –Dijo un oficial de lo policía que resulto ser el padre de Carlos.

-¡Dios mio! ¿Qué significa esto? –dijo la madre de Kendall escandalizada mientras corría al lugar- ¡Kendall entra a la cafetería en este instante! –El tono de la señora Knight expresaba su molestia- y por favor –señalo al padre de Carlos- llévalo a un hospital.

Kendall entro a la cafetería seguido por su furiosa madre los dos caminaron a la oficina de la mujer.

-Kendall explícame ahora mismo ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Quieres saber? ¡Bien! Llevo muchísimos años enamorado de Logan Mitchell, cuando nos fuimos a los Ángeles, trate de olvidarlo estando con Jo y no pude lo que sentía era indetenible, luego el ultimo día llego James y enamoro a Logan sabiendo que ya tenia una Relación con Heather la chica nueva la cual esta embarazada ahora. Desde ese momento James le estaba poniendo los cuernos a ellos dos –La señora Knight se sentó atónita- Yo de maldito tuve la genial idea de esconderme todo lo que sabia porque al abrir la boca y decir todo Logan iba a sufrir, el hijo de puta de James desapareció un día y luego de un tiempo volvió, al día siguiente de que lo vi volver se me ocurrió llevarme a Logan para que lo viera pero además quería que viera a Heather con James porque esa seria la prueba final de que ellos eran novios y estaba obviamente embarazada de él, entonces llame a Carlos para contarle todo lo que sabia él me aconsejo de que era el momento de decirle la verdad a Loggie porque James había llegado al limite y no podía esconderme mas esto, ese día antes de llamar a Carlos mas temprano la novia de James había venido a comer acá. Entonces en la hora del almuerzo me fui con Logan a la casa de James entramos y todo cuando llegamos a la sala lo vimos a el semidesnudo y a su perra novia en el mismo estado y se estaban besando Logan destrozado me pidió que lo sacara de ahí no quería estar en esa maldita casa… En el auto mientras manejaba la conté todo sobre que yo ya sabia sobre esto y sobre una firma de contrato que James tuvo con Hawk, pude ver como Logan se moría por dentro la tristeza que tenia me rompió el corazón y me dijo que mas nunca le hablara la persona que mas amo en este mundo por la cual daría mi vida no me quiere ni ver ahora.

-Kendall suspiro y continuo- Hoy vi a James mientras entregaba un plato salí detrás de él y en lo que hablamos empezó a decirme unas barbaridades que Logan se revolcaba conmigo que éramos unos putos y también me dijo que había tratado de convencer a su novia para que abortara al bebe ¡Su propio hijo! Así que tenia que golpearlo hacerle pagar esto –golpeo un jarrón tirándolo al piso haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos.

-La Sra. Knight no sabia que decir esta tratando de procesar toda la información- Siempre supe que tu sentías algo por Logan –se acercó a su hijo y lo miro- Kendall si eres gay no te voy a juzgar tu sigues siendo mi hijo por el cual he luchado toda mi vida y por el que luchare tienes mi apoyo en este momento no sé que decir, lo que te puedo aconsejar es que esperes a que Logan se calme y tratar de hablar con el.

Kendall asintió con la cara llena de lágrimas mirando al piso.


	13. El viaje de Logan

**Hola de nuevo a todos.**

**Perdonen mi ausencia estuve bastante ocupado con algunos eventos (graduación) **

**Esto me dejo sin tiempo... En fin tuve tiempo de finalizarlo hoy :)**

**Muchas gracias por todos esos reviews **

**PD: los espero en twitter Lovebymusic_FF**

* * *

><p><strong>El viaje de Logan.<strong>

Nuevamente era de noche y logan caminaba de regreso a su hogar, había pasado el día en la biblioteca, sumiéndose en su mundo de libros deteniendo así todo lo que pasaba en su entorno, cuando llego a la entrada de su casa miro al lado derecho de esta y vio la mayoría de su ropa, libros y otras cosas en el suelo tiradas y arrugadas de manera desordenada, dio un largo suspiro y camino a donde estaba el desastre.

-Espero que te haya quedado claro lo que esto significa Logan –el Señor Mitchell le hablo desde la puerta de su casa- No te quiero en mi casa, no quiero que una marica viva bajo el mismo techo que yo.

-Logan lo miro mientras sostenía varias camisas en su manos- Bien échame de tu maldita casa, yo si soy gay y lo digo con orgullo ¿Sabes que? Prefiero vivir por mi cuenta, que tener que vivir con un alcohólico, frustrado en la vida pero si fui tu hijo cuando tenia dinero ¿No? Pues ahora olvídate de mí.

-Ya te olvide mi hijo esta muerto –entro a la casa con feroz portazo.

Ahí estaban de nuevo las lagrimas en el rostro del chico pálido, encontró una de sus maletas debajo de su ropa, primero acomodo todo las cosas que podían llevarse y lo meto en su valija. Sus libros los acomodo en una mochila y puso lo sobrante en otra valija.

-Cariño trate de detenerlo pero tu padre pudo mas –dijo la Señora Mitchell quien se había acercado al lugar donde estaba su hijo.

-Logan subió la mirada y vio que el ojo derecho de su madre estaba rojo e hinchado- Mama, Dios ¿Cómo fue capaz de golpearte de nuevo? Todo esto es mi culpa.

-No hijo no tienes la culpa, yo no debí hacerle frente a tu padre conociendo su fuerte carácter pero es muy doloroso ver como echan a tu hijo de tu propia casa de una manera tan injusta y frívola, para mi pequeño seas gay o no seguirás siendo mi hijo –su mama oculto su cara en las sombras nocturnas- ¿A dónde iras Logan?

-Logan suspiro- mama te amo gracias por todo… Por ahora no lo se pero me mantendré en contacto contigo.

Su madre vio partir a Logan con el corazón partido, el chico iba con la cabeza hacia abajo arrastrando sus valijas por las pequeña ruedas que estas tenían, no sabia a donde ir solo tenia los cien dólares que fue lo ultimo que su padre le dio mas, recordó que tenia bastante dinero en propinas eso le daría un total de doscientos diez dólares suficiente como para irse pero estaba la comida eran gastos además no iba a dormir en la calle sobre un cartón, el ojinegros era suficientemente inteligente como encontrar un trabajo, no necesitaba mucho dinero si ahorraba podía estar un buen tiempo fuera … Pero pensando en futuro ¿Ese era su destino irse y no volver jamás? Aunque sonaba raro para Loggie resultaba en cierto punto factible se alejaría de todo y seria feliz… En su camino los recuerdos lo atormentaban haciendo que sus emociones se encontraran estaba bastante sentido habían sido días horribles todo parecía una vil pesadilla de la cual no se podía despertar, se encontró con una bifurcación de la calle hacia la izquierda estaba la parada de autobús mas cerca y hacia la derecha se encontraba la casa de su amigo Carlos, la única persona aparte de su mama que no lo había engañado… Logan se debatía entre irse de ahí o ir a donde el latino, se sumió a pensar los pro y los contra.

Si se iba no cantaba con mucho dinero, se le acabaría pronto, tendría que obtener un trabajo con rapidez pero seria una manera de escapar de todos y estar bien por un tiempo, si se iba a donde Carlos lo menos que quería era molestar además no quería que nadie lo viera llorar también Kendall podría ir a la casa del latino y no lo quería ver ni en pintura de dedos lo bueno era que no tenia que preocuparse por el dinero.

Logan tomo el camino de la izquierda por ahora era lo mejor, llego a la parada del autobús, decidió irse al pueblo mas cercano de ahí, subió a la unidad después de dejar sus valijas en el porta equipaje, le pago al conductor y camino a su asiento que estaba cerca de la ventana.

El viaje duro unas dos horas, ya se encontraba lejos de casa, Logan no se sentía seguro pero algo le decía que debía intentarlo, se bajo y tomo sus valijas y comenzó a caminar las calles húmedas por una pequeña llovizna las luces de los postes los eléctricos y las paredes de las tiendas y casas. El chico diviso un letrero que decía "Arrendamiento de habitaciones" se dirigió directamente al lugar entrando por una puerta de madera y caminaba hacia una especie de escritorio que hacia de recibidor.

-Buenas noche, mi nombre es Brooke –La chica rubia sonrió- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-Buenas noches –Logan la miro- necesito una habitación lo mas barata posible.

-Tenemos solo dos vacantes, le parece la habitación con una cama individual.

-Si esa estaría bien –Logan tomo su billetera- ¿Cuándo le debería?

-Damos la habitación por tres días serian sesenta y cinco dólares por los tres días, si quiere quedarse mas solo dígame.

-Bien gracias las pagare por adelantado –el chico entrego el dinero.

La chica le dio la llave de la habitación y camino con el a la misma, se la mostro y se retiro dejando solo a Logan, la habitación era pequeña y se colores café a pesar de todo resultaba acogedora, el chico se sentó en la orilla de la cama abrió sus maletas buscando su vieja pijama… Luego de una ducha se tiro sobre la cama y dejo que el sueño lo invadiera…

Logan estaba en lo que parecía un escenario, las luces de unos reflectores lo iluminaban a él y al espacio donde estaba miro al frente y se percato que un publico lo veía eran sus amigos y su familia hacia atrás solo eran sombras negras que hacían de publico, observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta y se dio cuenta que la obra que había visto estaba siendo realizada y él era como la chica la cual el novio había traicionado, todo pasaba al igual que en el teatro, entonces mato a cupido y todo fue retorcido empezó a escuchar las risas del publico, de un momento a otro se tornaron macabras, miro a su alrededor de nuevo y los chicos de la obra eran James y Kendall estos reían a mas no poder, luego aparecieron unos fantasmas era muy extraño, el chico pálido corrió y corrió las risas continuaban haciéndose mas macabras retumbando a sus espaldas, por su cara rodaban lagrimas al tocarse el rostro percibió que era sangre subió su mirada y le pareció ver como una pantalla donde había unos cuerpos que producían gemidos y se movían acompasados Logan supo en ese instante que eran James y Heather, la rabia lo hizo correr mas hasta que llego a un precipicio por el cual cayo sin detenerse… Se despertó asustado, alterado y sudado.

Aterrado miro la hora que marcaba un reloj frente a la cama eran las nueve y treinta de la mañana… Logan estaba en una pequeña panadería desayunando luego de haber tomado una larga ducha y salir a buscar trabajo cosa que aun hacia, era como si en es pueblo no hubiera lugar para un trabajo urgente estaba empezando a pensar en volver, termino su comida y se retiro del lugar después de pagar, camino las calles de aquel pequeño lugar las calles a los lados y en las esquinas se encontraban abarrotadas de locales, comercios y casas, la gente caminaba de un lado al otro concentrados en sus asuntos, Logan no conocía muy bien el pueblo a pesar de que no había venido desde hacia un tiempo… Luego de un ratito de caminata en una esquina había un gran tienda que parecía un lugar donde se podía comprar comida al mayor y elementos para restaurantes y cafeterías, en una de las ventanas había un gran letrero con letras rojas que indicaban que en la tienda buscaban empleados con urgencia sin embargo pedían personas con experiencia.

Logan entro mirando a su alrededor viendo los alimentos repartidos en varios lugares, los congeladores en una esquina repletos de alimentos y bebidas que lucían un poco desordenados, en un anaquel casi al fondo estaba un señor ordenando cajas de alimentos, el pálido chico se acercó a el señor.

-Hola buen día disculpe ven por el aviso que se encuentra en la ventana del exterior –Logan hablo mientras lo veía.

-Buen día –dijo el señor sin verlo- Oh ese anuncio es viejo, ya fue tomado lo siento muchacho.

-El chico sonrió triste- Bueno disculpe la molestia –Logan miro con atención las cajas que el señor ordenaba- oiga señor perdone que lo moleste de nuevo pero esas cajas sean lo que sean están vencidas.

-¿ah? –El señor miro con atención la fecha que marcaba la parte superior de la caja- Me han enviado un lote vencido de nuevo.

-Eso creo, bueno me retiro no lo que quito mas tiempo, le recomiendo llamar al proveedor y notificarle del asunto –Logan camino a la salida.

-Hey muchacho ¿A dónde vas? –dijo el señor quien se paraba a verlo.

-el chico se detuvo- seguiré en mi búsqueda de un empleo ya que su anuncio esta viejo.

-¡Patrañas! –Dijo el señor- muchacho me acabas de salvar de un problema de salubridad y además de eso tu visión es bastante buena aun no se como conseguiste ver la fecha desde al el ángulo donde estabas –se acercó a donde estaba Logan con la mano estirada- Me llamo Benjamín Charles.

-Logan estrecho le estrecho la mano- yo soy Logan Mitchell, pues creo que mi visión es un don, es como una habilidad que no había descubierto.

-Me gustan tus dones muchacho –Benjamín sonrió- Bienvenido al trabajo muchacho.

-Señor muchas gracias en serio –Logan se entusiasmo.

-Bueno es algo tarde así que es tu primer día y estas algo retrasado, no usamos uniforme mucha formalidad cosa que no me gusta, cuando te pida que trabajes con alimentos usa los guantes y las demás cosas que se encuentran en un casillero trasero cerca de la caja registradora, a donde debes ir a llamar al proveedor explícale que es la tercera vez el numero esta en una agenda telefónica verde -le señalo el lugar donde estaba la registradora- Entonces comienza.

Logan asintió escuchando con detenimiento las indicaciones de su nuevo trabajo luego se dirigió a donde le habían indicado… Había conseguido trabajo mas rápido de lo que esperaba… Hizo su trabajo tal y como debía llamo al proveedor y luego llamo a otros que el señor Charles le fue dictando después de eso atendió unos anaqueles ordenando un par de cajas que contenían cubiertos de plástico.

Tuvo unos minutos libres mientras esperaba una nueva tarea y aprovecho para enviarle un mensaje a su madre.

"_Mama buen día, espero estés bien, yo estoy bien en un lugar seguro tengo trabajo y donde quedarme creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando"_

Cuando termino de enviar el mensaje Benjamín se acercó con varias cajas de detergente para ollas le dijo en que anaquel colocarlos y le dio una pequeña maquina para que colocara las etiquetas del precio. El medio día llego bastante rápido sobre todo con todo lo que Logan tuvo que hacer, el señor Charles se fue dejando al chico de encargado por unos minutos, el señor le había tomado confianza en ese poco tiempo, en realidad quien lo miraba sabia que no tenia ninguna mala intención Logan tenia una cara bastante inocente, al cabo de un rato el señor Charles volvió con algunas bolsas de un restaurant de comida china.

-Jefe ya que llego iré a comprar almuerzo –Dijo Logan.

-No tienes por qué ir muchacho aquí tenemos el almuerzo y antes de que me digas que no debí lo hice con mucho cariño, tu me recuerdas a mi hijo.

-Muchas gracias –Logan sonrió- Disculpe ¿Qué le paso a su hijo?

-Benjamín sacaba la comida de las bolsas- El esta en Alemania, consiguió una beca para estudiar en ese país él era un buen muchacho bueno aun lo es tiene un talento con las matemáticas es mas su beca incluye una especialización el área.

-Logan lo miro atento- vaya debe sentirse orgullo de él y bueno para mi es un honor que le recuerde a su hijo.

-Se llama Demetri por cierto si siéntete orgulloso –el señor comenzó a comer- sírvete lo que quieras muchacho.

-Logan tomo unos tallarines- Pues tiene suerte o sea digo irse a Londres además de eso no creo que se parezca a mi tiene mas suerte.

-El señor Charles lo miro- afortunado, gran palabra pero eso es mas que una superstición muchacho yo no creo en la suerte, mira cada quien es libre de escribir su futuro solo que la vida nos da enseñanzas a la forma ruda y eso le llamamos mala suerte cuando es mas que todo una lección a la ruda, para que te des cuenta que debes cambiar algo, bueno eso opino yo.

-Logan lo miro atento- Entonces las vivencias son enseñanzas, entiendo pero a veces parece que el universo te odia.

-Pues no el universo no te odia ni esta en contra de nadie, algunas veces las lecciones son fuertes como ya te dije ya que la vida insiste mucho en que aprendas de algo pero como no lo haces aplica la fuerza por así decirlo.

-¿Y el amor que hay sobre eso? –Pregunto el curioso chico.

-El amor existe es así te hace sentir miles de cosas me refiero es algo muy real aunque no lo puedas tocar es como el viento lo sientes pero no lo ves, se materializa en esa persona que amas pero el amor es ciego a veces y se materializa en donde no es y por eso viene el sufrimiento del despecho sin embargo la vida aprovecha esos momentos para una lección… El destino, el amor y la vida van de la mano pero la vida se rige por las dos primeras que tu debes manejar a tu gusto.

-Entiendo-Dijo dijo Logan asintiendo- La vida últimamente me ha dado enseñanzas a la ruda y han sido dolorosas.

-Benjamín lo miro- Ves es como te digo es parte de una lección que la vida busca de darte de una forma u otra tal vez busque de mostrarte un secreto o algo en lo que no te hayas fijado.

-¿Secretos? O sea ¿la vida te ayuda con secretos?

-Si es así la vida es una profesora por ponerlo de esa manera entonces ella te da lecciones y como en una típica clase aprendes algo nuevo y descubres nuevas cosas.

-Entiendo –Logan comió- ¿Dónde aprendió todo esto?

-chico llevo 62 años aprendiendo, viviendo en positividad y como ves aparento unos cincuenta años.

Logan quedo totalmente sorprendido, el señor le había echo entender muchas cosas las cuales necesitaba analizar y buscar una forma de aplicarlo en su vida


End file.
